Random stories
by TangeloGirl
Summary: Random thoughts and stupido ideas... short drabbles and one shots! Please review!
1. Tv

Me:Bah,I'm so bored...

Jessica:That's why we're starting this story,aren't we?

Me:Yup,but I'm not getting any ideas...

Jessica: What about the idea you said to me during school yesterday?

Me:YEAH THAT'S A GOOD IDEA! I'm such a genius!

Jessica:Ahem?*brings out pink nail polish from the story Just hold my hand chapter-4*

Me:I mean,Jessica is such a genius! Pure,born GENIUS!

Jessica: *grins*

Me:(whispers) And she doesn't even remember SSS theorem in the co-ordinate plane.

Sprx:DID I HEAR SOMEONE SAY PLANE?!

Me: It's SSS theorem in the co-ordinate plane,Sprx.

Sprx: Strange,planes don't have names like that...

Me: *irritated sigh* You're the dumb monkey. Definitely.

Viola: *SQUEAL* Alexis,team Edward or Jacob?

Me: Did you watch Twilight?

Viola:All the girls are going crazy on it. Edward is gross! Jacob,HOT!

Gibson:Who is this JACOB?!(cracks his knuckles angrily)

Olivia:TEAM JACOB,YEAH!

Otto:Gibson,I'm coming with you for this Jacob guy.

Tara:*eyes grow wide with disgust* Eeww. TEAM EDWARD! *drools thinking of Edward*

Antauri:THAT'S IT,WHO THE **** IS EDWARD?! WHERE EVER HE IS,I'M GONNA MAKE HIM A KNUCKLE SANDWICH!

*Team stares at him out of shock,he just used a bad word*

Storm:TEAM EDWARD!*squeal*

Fire:Here we go again...*sigh*

Nova: TEAM JACOB! I can't believe my own sister is rebelling against me...

DreamerRedStreak: TEAM JACOB! *Alexis and Dreamer squeal together*

Sprx:Gentlemen,I'm afraid I'm going to accompany you to someplace where we won't be acting as gentlemen anymore...*whips out his magnets*

Jessica:EDWARD THE CUTIE PIE! I VOTE EDWARD!

Me:Oh no,Jessica,No! You can't like Edward! no,No,NO! As much as it pains me to say this...TEAM JACOB!

Jinmay:TEAM EDWARD,DON'T YOU EVER SAY ABOUT JACOB COMPARED TO EDWARD!

Chiro: *turns into that huge power primate gorilla* NOBODY TAKES MY GIRLFRIEND!

Team Jacob to Team Edward: Girls, you understand what's going to happen now,right?

Boys:We fight. *marches off to find Jacob and Edward and kill them*

Team Jacob: Die EDWARD! *booing and raspberries*

Team Edward: Die Jacob! *booing and raspberries*

Me:So who wins? Everyone R&R,wether team JACOB or EDWARD! I don't own anything except my OCs!

* * *

Everyone was having their breakfast at the HyperForce, none bothering to sit at the table and have breakfast together. Each were immersed in their own work.

For example,Viola was in Gibson's pod chair reading a book while having her cereal. Gibson was next to her,reading his own book and having cereal.

Olivia was waiting for her boyfriend to get down from fixing the antenna before they shared their cereal in the same bowl.

"Otto,fixed it yet?" Olivia asked."Don't make me finish the whole bowl!"

" I have,but there's a new radio signal intercepting our regular one..." Otto hung upside down from the ceiling on his tail,his wrench with his hand and welder's goggles on.

"Otto,how many times have I told you not to hang from the ceiling? Now get down here before you-" Otto crashed on the floor near her with a thud. "Fall down." She ended.

"I'm alright." He groaned.

Olivia helped him up and sat him on their pod chair.

"I'll kiss it better." She placed a kiss on the back of his head,earning a chuckle from the green male.

"Couldn't ask for a better remedy. Thanks Olly." Otto grinned,flipping the TV channels.

"Handy manny?" Olivia asked.

"Nah. It's a new channel,I wanna search new cartoons!" He said,his eyes glued on the screen.

"Good idea.." She said."Wait,go back to the previous channel! I'm sure I saw your team's name on it!"

"My team's name? That's not possible! I mean-"

"Just change the channel,will ya?" Olivia groaned,snatching the remote from him. She flipped over the channel.

 _Jetix._

"Jet-tix?" Otto asked.

"Shh,Otto,Look!" She pointed to the screen,where it read,

 _Coming up next,Super Robot Monkey Team._

"Super robot monkey team! I mean,super robot monkey team as in ours?!" Sprx said,the whole team interested in this channel. Each took their spot around the command centre.

"It could be MegaForce too. They didn't mention HyperForce or MegaForce,did they?" Gibson questioned.

The theme song began,and the video played.

 _While exploring the outskirts of Shuggazoom city,I discovered an abandoned Super Robot. It was then my life was changed by the mysterious Power Primate. The robot monkeys were awakened and I,Chiro,became their leader. Our quest:To save Shuggazoom city from the evils of skeleton king._

 _Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce GO!_

 _Fighting any evil they are Shuggazoom's hope._

 _Super Robot Monkey Team HyperForce GO!_

 _Defeating any foe..._

 _Antauri.._

 _Sprx..._

 _Gibson..._

 _Nova..._

 _Otto..._

 _CHIRO!_

 _Super Robot monkey team HyperForce GO!_

 _If you need a hero that's the name you should know_

 _Super Robot monkey team HyperForce GO!_

 _Come on with us-Let's GO!_

The screen gave out faint monkey noises as the theme song ended.

"Whoa..." Otto whoa-ed. "That was COOL! We have our own CHANNEL!?" He said.

"Why is there a cartoon about us while we are real? We look VERY real to me,as long as I'm not hallucinating." Gibson said.

"You should've seen Gibson's! That was good,but did you make the wrong combo for it to burst? Especially during the introduction?" Viola asked.

"I didn't mean to, but someone must've taken videos of me doing that and edited it to make the video!" Gibson complained.

 _Chiro's girl_ flashed on the screen and the entire episode ran on,having every member's apt attention and Jinmay and Chiro blushing now and then.

"Whoa,kid, you asked Jinmay out the first day you met her?" Sprx asked,cocking his head.

"Heh heh.." Chiro blushed.

"I like your style,kid!" Sprx elbowed him.

Jinmay giggled and sat down next to Chiro.

"Story of how we met,now for whole of Shuggazoom to see." She leaned on Chiro's shoulder,holding his hand.

Chiro smiled.

 _Depths of fear_ flashed onscreen,getting every member's attention once again.

Once the episode was finished,the entire MegaForce cheered for Chiro.

"Alright,way to go Chiro!" Olivia said.

"I really like it when Antauri goes, 'It looks like the boy has lost his fears.' " Tara smiled."It's sounding fatherly."

"Oh yeah,and then Gibson goes, 'And his mind as well.' I find it hilarious." Viola giggled.

"I wonder how they have recorded every line of us,every scene,everything..." Gibson wondered.

"Guys,that's it for today! But let's search in the internet for more videos on us. I'm sure we'll find some dirt!" Otto informed happily.

Few groans went around the team,but they all brightened up immediately.

"Let's go find it!" All the females said,marching determinedly towards the TV screen turned computer.

* * *

After 2 minutes of searching in YouTube...

"Gotcha!" Viola clicked on the video.

* * *

After a whole day of watching SRMTHFG videos till the last episode..

"That was so sad...Antauri,don't you dare do THAT again! Not even for all the good in the world!" Tara sobbed.

"Oi,I came back alive!" He joked in a cocky tone. He chuckled and put an arm around her,pulling her close and letting her cry.

"I hate you..." She said.

"Don't make me use your nickname 1." Antauri playfully threatened.

She stuck her tongue out.

"Annie,stop crying,else I'll have to use nickname 2." Antauri kissed her forehead.

"Annie?" Fire asked.

"That's a nickname I used to hate..." Tara said,wiping her tears. "But not anymore."

"Annie...good name,'Tauri!" Chiro smiled.

Antauri smiled.

"What's the nickname 2?" Olivia asked.

"Shisuta." Antauri replied casually.

"What's a She-su-ta?" Asked Sprx,wantedly mispronouncing it.

Antauri smiled nervously,mentally begging for help from Tara.

"It means sister in Japanese,Sprx." Tara giggled.

Everyone's jaw fell open.

"She's your sister?!" Otto yelled cluelessly.

"No,Otto. I just call her that..."

"What does she call you when you call her sister?" Storm asked.

Tara sweat dropped.

"Ani. She calls me Ani. That means brother in Japanese." Antauri smiled.

"Ani and Shisuta. Will that be the names you'll write on the wedding invitations?" Sprx smirked,earning blushes from the silver and golden monkeys.

Awkward silence filled.

"Uh...Sprx. We...um...aren't getting married anytime soon...nor we are in a relationship. I think what you said was just plain unnecessary." Tara said,faint traces of blush in her cheek.

"Come on! You both kissed under the mistletoe for heaven's sake!" Fire said,putting his elbow on Sprx's shoulder.

"That was only done because there was a mistletoe! I wouldn't kiss Antauri like that,Fire. So shut up,you and your perverted thoughts." Tara said,trying to keep her cool.

"Oh,right then. So you don't like Antauri?" Sprx asked.

"Of course I like Antauri! It's just in a friendly,really close friends way. Not in your...whatever way it is." Tara sighed. As much as she loved him and wanted to yell it out loud,she couldn't. She just couldn't.

Antauri too felt something pull his strings. Something...something he couldn't figure out. Did she really mean it? Didn't she love him?

He felt as if he had been slapped in the face.

After all the times they had held hands,hugged,the moments he had spent thinking wether she would like him or not...

The one moment they kissed...

He felt dejected. Useless. He felt that life didn't have a reason to live for.

He was actually not mad or angry at Fire,he was thankful;for giving him the opportunity to do something he wanted to do for so long.

But it was all just false,coincidental moments. A fake. He failed to use that moment. He _failed._ He was a _failure. A failure!_

 _"You aren't a failure,Antauri."_ A feminine voice said in his head. _"You were the light;the light in my gloomiest days;the brave,wise one. How can you think yourself like that?"_

Antauri tilted his head towards Tara,she was calmly meditating. Was she talking to him? Did she penetrate his walls easily,and read his thoughts?

 _"I'm not Tara,Antauri,I'm Krysta! I just told you what she says to herself when you blame yourself for something. I know Tara, I know you love her. Wether she loves you or not will be in your and her hands,not mine. I don't wish to get in middle of your relationship."_

 _"So...you read my mind?"_

 _"Back to the topic,Antauri."_

 _"Alright. I love her,though back on Veran I didn't. I used to love her like a sister,and seeing her smile everyday made my day. But now...I feel strangely...attracted...I don't know what to do..."_

Krysta laughed a little,knowingly. And Antauri didn't like it.

 _"So we'll make the long story short,Antauri. Do you love her like a sister,your Shisuta,your bestfriend,or so you love her like a lover,a soulmate, a person you would spend your lifetime with?"_

 _"That's what I'm trying to process and settle on a decision. I'm afraid of making the wrong one, a disaster."_

 _"What? What are you so afraid of? What is scaring you literally that no monster in the cosmos did?"_

 _"I'm afraid of losing her.A broken heart can hurt a being more than any physical wound. We've been so close,and all because of three words,I don't want her to her hate me;to leave me. I'm feeling torn apart. An Antauri who was a brother or an Antauri who was admiring her for who she is?"_

 _"You can very well use the word 'love',Antauri. You love her,and you know it."_

 _"I'm afraid of love,and I'm sure she'll never love me back. She only sees me as the brother. She deserves someone else,someone...better."_

 _"Who is better than you? Who,in the entire cosmos,knows her so well?"_

 _"I'm sure you and the rest of your team do."_

 _"Do we look like we're lesbians?"_

 _"I'm sorry,don't take it that offensive way. It's just...I'm not having enough courage. I'm probably...weak. Pathetic. A loser,you might've thought once you hear me talking."_

 _"No,Antauri."_

 _"Yes. If you'll excuse me,I need some time alone in my room."_

Antauri walked dejectedly towards his black tail drooped on the floor and his head was bent down with a sad expression.

Krysta's face was filled with concern,worry and helplessness. Everyone noticed one knew that Tara HAD penetrated Antauri's wall and had been hearing whatever was going on between them.

"What's up,kid? You said something to Antauri?" Sprx asked Krysta.

"N-Nothing you need to know." Krysta quickly walked past him and whispered something in Chiro's ear.

"Okay,after dinner. I get you." Chiro said,nodding.

"Dinner! Oh no,I forgot to make pizza!" Otto said,with a face of horror.

"No worries,I made it!" Viola came out,holding the huge pizza on a plate. Otto groaned. Olivia groaned.

"What? Is something wrong?" Viola asked.

"We wanted to try our new yogurt,sardines,onion jelly and pickle pizza!" Olivia groaned.

Viola turned green.

"Bleuuuggghhh...Otto,where did you even get that idea from?" Sprx asked,turning slightly green.

"It will be really yummy,guys! Me and Olivia tried it the other day,and that's what we had during the family picnic!" Otto said cheerfully.

"That explains why Gibson felt sick the next day and was throwing up." Viola said,putting the pizza plate down.

"Never let Otto or Olivia cook." Nova said. "Failed experiment. Never try again."

"GREAT SCOTT IN BLOODY HELL,I'VE BEEN WATCHING THE TELEVISION THE WHOLE DAY AND I LEFT MY EXPERIMENTS!" Gibson yelled,getting up with a jerk. "I'M TURNING INTO SPRX AND OTTO!"

"HEY!" Both his brothers yelled.

"My experiments...must find intelligence and solitude...must find intelligence and solitude..." He shot towards his lab and slammed the door.

"NEVER TURN ON THAT DARN THING INFRONT OF MY EYES EVER AGAIN!" He yelled from inside.

"Even tomorrow?" Otto squeaked,seeing his brother's tantrum.

"EVEN IF IT'S A PLETHORA OF YEARS!"

"Um...maybe next year?" Sprx asked,not understanding what his brother told.

An angry growl came from inside and that shut them both up.

"You love that monster?" Sprx asked Viola.

"Actually,Gibson's right...I left my experiments too,watching something so illogical,childish!" Viola cleared her throat.

"What is she doing?" Nova asked Storm.

"Watch."

"MAMMA MIA,I WAS WATCHING TELEVISION THE WHOLE DAY,AND I LEFT MY EXPERIMENTS!" The door to the lab opened automatically and she hopped inside. The door slammed shut.

"You were saying,Sprx?" Storm giggled.

Two loud 'AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!' Echoed through the robot,startling everybody.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Nova asked,uncovering her ears.

The door opened and both the simians ran out,holding test tubes of various colours.

"What the fudge happened?" Olivia asked irritatedly."You scared the living daylights outta us."

"WE FINALLY FOUND OUT HOW TO CURE CANCER!" Viola yelled. " OH,AFTER ALL THESE DAYS OF STAYING UP LATE AND WORKING!"

They carefully put down the test tubes in front of the TV and contacted someone. The dial ringed.

They both hugged each other tightly,jumping up and down.

A mid-thirties man appeared on screen with a sad face.

"Yes,Gibson?" He asked."Better make it quick,we have another cancer patient here."

"Well, we've found the cure to cancer...and we've tested it too! It worked fine. You want to know it,yes?"

The man's face brightened.

"I'll send a hologram. Better see it quick." He cut the line.

Viola typed in something and a 'message sent' appeared on the screen.

Both the scientists sighed in relief,staring at the screen for a few minutes. Then they sighed again,placing their foreheads on the keyboard. Then the faced each other,smiles on their faces.

"Genius." Viola said,pointing a finger at his head.

Gibson chuckled softly.

"After you."

"No,after you! You did really good." Viola giggled.

"You did too, you did most of it. Without you telling me that we should be working on human cells,I would've been working with cybernetic monkey cells."

"Nah,you're just forgetful. After that little reminder,you were the one who did it,and the DNA you were working on,-"

"Just kiss and get it over with,can't cha?" Olivia groaned."I really wanna go eat pizza."

Both of them rolled their eyes at her.

"I'm not hungry..how about you guys go and eat? I'll clean up the lab and catch up?" Viola said,walking towards the lab.

"I'll come with you!" Gibson offered,running behind her. Sprx and Fire smirked.

"I'll go call Antauri for dinner." Tara floated towards his tube.

"But mom-" Krysta protested. She didn't want Antauri get more down in the dumps after seeing Tara.

"No,Krysta. Antauri's upset,and I'm sure I can do something to get it out. I'll deal with this alone."

"But...It's because of..." Krysta's voice trailed off.

"I know. Please,Krysta." Tara floated down and stood on her legs.

"YOU KNEW?!" Krysta burst out in surprise."I...I...I PUT UP WALLS AND...AND..."

Tara flashed her a small smile before zooming up Antauri's tube.

"Okay,Kid. Tell us what's going on." Fire confronted. Krysta sighed, knowing she had to spill the beans,else,this was NOT going to be pretty.

* * *

"Antauri? Are you in there?" She knocked on the door,thrice.

No reply.

"I can sense you,open the door!"

"Why are you here?"

"Well,you did seem a little down,and I can feel something wrong in you. Plus,I came to call you for dinner."

"Okay,let's go eat dinner." He opened the door,face to face with her.

"No, we're going to sit and talk about what's troubling you."

Before he could protest,she put one hand on his chest and pushed him back into his room,following him in and closing the door in the process.

"Wh-What are you doing?" He stuttered nervously,not liking the atmosphere around her and now corrupting his. Something felt tingly over the place she touched to push him in.

"Now,tell me what's wrong." She said,sitting opposite to him with her legs crossed.

"N-Nothing's w-wrong. W-why would anything be w-wrong?" He stuttered.

"Well,you're stuttering." She huffed."And you haven't yet started meditating."

"Uh...I...I've.." He walked over to his bed and buried his head in the pillow. He groaned.

"Tell me what's wrong,won't you?!" She said,getting annoyed. 15 minutes passed,no closer to him telling he liked her!

"Okay,Tell me,if you had someone close in your life,and suddenly you fall in love with them,you're not sure wether they like you back. What do you do?" He groaned again.

"Well,I did have someone like that,but I'm not sure wether he likes me back. What do I do?"

Antauri opened on eye and looked at her. She had her hands crossed and looking at him.

"That's exactly what I'm asking." He said,rolling off his bed and walking to her."I feel useless without her. Like...a failure."

"You aren't a failure,Antauri."She smiled lightly."You were the light;the light in my gloomiest days;the brave,wise one. How can you think yourself like that?"

Antauri's breath hitched. That line...wasn't that what Krysta said? Tara used to tell it whenever Antauri blamed himself for something.

"Yes,I tell it whenever you blame yourself for something." His blue eyes froze when it met hers.

"You...You read...my...mind..." He said breathlessly. What was going to happen now? Was she...going to hate him? Love him?...Kiss him?

"Antauri,why didn't you tell me earlier?" She asked quietly.

Realisation dawned on him.

She knew.

She knew he loved her.

"I...was afraid..."He replied,barely above a whisper.

She nodded,swallowing.

"Of a broken heart." She ended.

"But this cannot be. I'm sorry for troubling you with my emotions. You...deserve someone better. Someone better than...me." He said sadly,facing away from her.

She nodded again.

"Besides,it would be wrong of me to interfere between you and someone you already love. I'm just glad to have you in my life,Tara."

He sighed,keeping his head down,his hands nervously fidgeting at his sides.

"That was why I didn't want to talk to you.I'm sorry if I sounded rude." He said.

"Actually,Antauri,you know who the one guy who was close to me. Who knew me so well,he could find me by just the sound of my footsteps. That's who I fell in love with. My own best friend." She smiled,putting a hand on his shoulder.

Antauri couldn't and didn't believe it for a split second.

"Now,if you're coming for dinner." She took his hand and walked out of the room.

Tara walked boldly,holding Antauri's hand. Antauri walked in a state of shock look.

Nobody would know their relationship. They would act normal. They would be normal,but be a couple in secret. Wouldn't they?

As they finished eating their dinner,they both got odd glances from other members.

"So...um...Tara,what was bugging Antauri?" Nova asked.

"He just had some friendship troubles. That's all." She lied through her teeth,taking hers and Antauri's plate to the wash. The others knew it was a lie.

"You...solved it?" Krysta asked,raising her eyebrow.

"Yup. He's all good now,aren't you,Antauri?" She looked at him sweetly, and at the corner of her eye,he could see something flirty.

He nodded.

 _"No freaking way,you both finally...?"_

 _"Yes,Krysta. No word about this to anyone,got it?"_

 _"D'awww,c'mon,I-"_

 _"I have a special way to tell everyone. It's gonna be a surprise,okay?"_

Krysta smiled encouragingly at both of them.

"And Antauri,I've got to ask you something..." She whispered something in his ear. He gasped.

"I don't think it's a good idea."

"Yes,it is."She giggled."Now come on,we have a lot of work to do!"

Both the simians rushed to Antauri's tube.

"I don't like Tara's look." Olivia said.

"Now they've thought of a way to tell us they're in a relationship."

"wait,WHAT?!"Storm asked.

"As you know,she went to console him,she must've read his mind again."Krysta shrugged."I wanted to keep this all a surprise from you guys,and only Chiro and I should know..."

"Since we already know,what should be our reactions?" Viola asked."We don't want to give Krysta away."

"Act like we're seeing it for the first time." Nova answered.

"Agreed." Gibson said,walking to Viola.

"We better go check them out. Sooner we get this done,sooner the secret will be revealed." Olivia said.

The group trudged excitedly towards Antauri's room and called his name. They dare didn't peek inside his room,though the door was open just an inch.

No reply.

Olivia pushed the door open,and all the team member's eyes grew huge,jaws hanging open.

"It's finally happened!" Krysta whisper-yelled,not wanting to disturb the couple.

What happened,you ask?

They both were trimming a Bonsai tree in the shape of a heart.

"Oh. Hey guys! Come on in!" Tara smiled."Look! Antauri has a lot of Bonsai trees, and we're trimming a few. Check out the ones we've already trimmed,will you?"

Sprx and Fire groaned,they expected them to be making out or...you know...something flashy enough for their picture.

Tara took the heart-shaped Bonsai and placed it between a bonsai shaped like 'A' and another bonsai shaped like 'T'.

"Is it a coincidence,just me or did they wantedly keep that heart between their names?" Olivia pointed.

All other members squinted at it for a moment before they turned around to warn Tara and Antauri before Sprx or Fire could tease them.

They both were making out like there was no tomorrow.

Everyone's jaw hung open,and Sprx and Fire whipped out their cameras.

"Please don't tell me we were kissing like that." Viola said,her left eye twitching.

"We will,soon." Gibson said.

"Huh?" She asked confusedly.

Gibson took the confusion to his advantage and kissed her too,soon there were two couples making out.

"Uh..gross. Can you guys get a room?" Olivia said,groaning.

"Doesn't this look like a room?" Otto said,confusedly."Maybe Antauri's room could use a little interior decorating."

"Come on,Olivia,Don't you kiss Otto?" Nova asked.

"I don't kiss him in front of everyone!"

"There are already two making out. One more wouldn't hurt." Nova winked.

Bah,and you could see three couples making out while Sprx,Nova,Storm and fire were taking photos from different angles. Chiro and Krysta were turning blue from all the laughing.

And it wasn't long before the Viola,Olivia and Tara had the same idea pop into their heads.

They pushed the boys away and walked out of the room,leaving the boys very confused and the non-kissing people laughing their asses off.

"Uh...what'd I do?" Otto asked.

"You kissed her,Otto." Gibson clarified.

"And...Congrats Antauri." Otto wished,earning a blush from the silver simian.

The three immediately walked out of the room,searching for their girlfriends.

In the common room,the three girls sat laughing about how funny the situation was.

"Why did you just run off?" Gibson asked. The girls ignored them.

"Excuse me?" Antauri began. The girls ignored them.

"Olllllyyyyyyyy!" Otto sang. They ignored them.

The rest of the team came down.

Olivia walked to the workshop and Otto followed her.

Viola walked to the lab and Gibson followed her.

Tara walked to her room and Antauri followed her.

Sprx,Fire,Nova,Storm,Chiro and Krysta went to the kitchen...

* * *

"Excuuuuuseeee meeee..." Gibson snapped his fingers in front of her face,which she effortlessly ignored.

"Atleast tell me what for you're angry at me!" He whined.

Its been half an hour since he had been trying to get her attention,but she didn't even glance at him.

Nor acknowledge his movements. He had tried apologising,telling her favourite jokes,getting her snacks and many more...

Now she was firmly seated upon his bed,reading her encyclopaedia.

"At least tell me!" He begged,falling on his bed next to her.

She closed the book and placed it on the table next to the bed. She was going to get up when he caught her hand.

"Please? Please,Viola?" He gave her puppy-dog eyes. She sighed and sat back on the bed again.

She suddenly pushed him back on his pillow,her hand holding his chest down.

"Never kiss me like that ever again,catching me off guard." She bent near his face."Will you?"

"I won't,heh heh..." He chuckled nervously.

She kissed him again,which he replied back.

"Does this mean you're not angry with me anymore?" He asked.

She smiled and sat on top of him.

"Take that as a yes."She giggled. "And now,revenge."

She tickled him,not stopping even after tears came out of his eyes. Until she realised he looked a little too blue. She stopped.

" That *wheeze* I'll *pant* get you *wheeze* back..." He said,gasping for air.

"Oh really? We'll see wether you can move,first of all." She grinned.

Before Gibson could think,his hands were pinned by hers,his body unable to move,his tail pinned to the bed by hers.

He wriggled once or twice,he tried moving violently,he tried distracting her,but none worked.

"Gosh,you're strong." He said.

"Flattery isn't working." She giggled.

"Maybe...this will?" He captured her lips in a kiss once more,after which her hands released his and she moved off him,tails curling together stopped.

"See? It worked like a charm." He smirked,and she had the grace to blush. Gibson not wanting to spoil the moment,kissed her deeply.

She moaned as his tongue slipped inside her mouth. He let himself in her,roaming every inch of her mouth. She moaned again,now his heart beating fast in his chest. He felt something...

Her heartbeat against his chest as he kissed her. Her moans were like music to his ears...sweet,gentle,loving. As she started to moan a little more earlier than she was supposed to, Gibson could feel his heat...and so did she.

He kissed her a little roughly,and she moaned louder than before. She wriggled a bit and tried to say something,but her words were muffled by her moans.

She knew she had to keep her moans down,others hearing it could prove fatal...

Her heart was beating a little fast,and both knew it was a wrong place to kiss,but no,they couldn't resist,being with each other in such a state,alone...

* * *

"Olivia,what are you maaakkkkkkiiiiing?" Otto too had tried various tricks,but she refused to pay him any attention.

It had been 1 hour now; 1 hour of absolute torture for Otto.

"Please,Olly,I'll make you that pizza!" He begged.

She continued making whatever she was making.

"Or I'll help you make...uh...what are you making?" He asked.

She dropped the tools she had in her hand and walked over to the command centre,where she hung on her tail like Otto,and was rewiring something.

"You told me not to hang upside down like that!" He complained. She jumped from there and landed perfectly on her legs,like a ninja. She walked past Otto to her toolbox and took out three different wrenches and headed back to rewiring.

Otto sighed and he too flew up to help her,hanging next to her. He watched her rewire for a while,then sighed.

"Otto,get me the 6CT3 and 6CT4,will you?"

Otto happily flew back down thinking that she finally will talk to him.

"There's 6CT1 and 6CT7, but where's the..." Otto looked up to where Olivia once was,but she was gone.

"Olivia?"

No reply.

"Gosh,I must've done really something bad to mess her up like that." He said."Now she's mad at me! What am I gonna do?!"

"Nothing. You don't have to do anything but promise me that you won't kiss me when I'm off guard. Deal?" She asked,hugging him from behind.

"Deal." He said. Then he whimpered. "Are you still mad at me?"

"Nope."

Otto smiled again,first time in 75 painful minutes. Both hugged tightly before he decided to take her for a piggyback ride. She laughed continuously neither having heart to ask him to put her down nor get down on her own.

"Wanna go make the pizza now?" He asked.

"Oh yeah,let's go!"

And the two set for the kitchen,where the other members were having a little _party_...

* * *

"Annieeeeeeeee!" Antauri whined. This was absolute torture for him,for the past 80 minutes,his new girlfriend had been ignoring him for no reason!

Okay,maybe she told him not to kiss her in front of everyone and he did,but that's not a big deal...right?

She was ignoring him and was meditating silently.

"Shisuta..." He hoped she would glare him or tell him that she wasn't his Shisuta anymore. But she didn't reply to that either.

He tried meditating with her,but it was hard to meditate with someone who is ignoring you.

"Annnniiiiiieeeeee..." He groaned again. She didn't reply. "Oh please,you can't be angry with ME!" He said.

She opened one eye and sent him a look.

"Finally! Some proof that I'm alive!" Antauri said happily when she eyed him. She closed her eyes and started meditating again. No matter how much he groaned and whined,she refused to speak with him.

He poked her tail with his finger,to which she replied by moving it farther to her right. He poked it again. She moved it to her left. He poked it again. She let out an irritated sigh.

He was going to poke it again when she grabbed her tail with her hands protectively,eyes still closed. Antauri grinned.

"Tell me what's wrong! Why are you ignoring me?" He asked.

"Leave me be." She slowly floated down and walked towards the door. In a flash,Antauri stood before her,blocking the door.

"No,we're going to sit and talk about what's bothering you." He smirked. Before she could protest,he pushed her back towards his bed,where she sat angrily.

"I told you not to kiss me in front of everyone! And that's exactly what you did!" She groaned.

"But you kissed me back,didn't you?"

Tara blushed.

"Well,If I...had broken up there,then I would never hear the end of it,nor would I know how to react!"

Antauri gave the puppy dog eyes.(Too much OOC?) As if to say,"I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to!"

She huffed.

"Ha ha,you love me." He laughed.(coughhomersimpsonwaycough)

She crossed her arms and sat stubbornly,with a bored look on her face.(coughmidgewhenhomerirriateshercough)

Antauri stopped goofing.

"Aww,come on,I just got a little carried away,and I'm sorry?" He said,trying more hard on his puppy dog eyes.

She let out an 'I-give-up' girl sigh and rolled her eyes,putting her hands down.

"Finally! Finally! Oh praise the Veran! Finally-"

"Don't spoil it." She said and pushed him out of her way gently,giggling.

"I..won't. I'll keep quiet." He smiled. But in the truth,he was thinking of a witty comeback. She walked towards the door.

"Hey,you leaving or you gonna sleep with me or something?" She asked."Its 10:00."

"I'll go for door number two,I guess." He smirked. But she shook her head.

"Not on the first day,Antauri." She giggled.

But he didn't take it into account. He just pulled her into her bed.

She let a small yelp of surprise,but was soon smothered by her giggles and his laughter. They cuddled under the bed sheets,his hand around her waist,pulling her close to him. She turned to face him.

"Strange. Sprx and Fire were correct,for the first time. And now I'm with you..." She sighed."It feels strange."

"I know."He leaned down to her eyes. "Maybe we'll get used to it."

"Maybe we will." She sighed.

He bent down to her lips,which she smiled and shook her head,making an 'X' with her fingers in between their lips.

" You don't." She giggled softly,putting her fingers down."I will."

She reached up and met his lips in a passionate kiss which they no longer were afraid of;which they didn't mind to return.

"Goodnight and sleep tight,Tauri." She said,breaking away from him.

"Oh I will sleep tight enough to you." He smiled,hugging her waist tightly against his chest. She giggled again.

* * *

"MONKEY DOODLE,WHAT THE FUDGE?!" Olivia yelled. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!"

"We sort of...uh...tried to do the pizza you told...and it turned out good...so we made more...and the oven sort of burst...heh heh..." Krysta smiled,rubbing the back of her head.

"SORT OF?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN SORT OF?! THIS PLACE IS A WRECK! Y-"

"Olly,it tastes really good!" Otto stuffed some in her mouth. Both the mechanics's eyes lit up.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Krysta asked Olivia. Olivia grinned.

"Otto,we fix the oven."

"Sprx and Fire,clean up the place." Krysta pointed. Both the monkeys groaned.

"Nova,Storm, get the recipe and help me and Chiro make it."

"Aye,Aye ma'm!" Storm said and grabbed Nova's hand,making a run for the recipe book.

* * *

The next morning, 8 figures were sound asleep in the kitchen table.

"Yeah,I wanna cookie,I'm gonna go with Dora to find it..." Olivia muttered While sleeping.

"Huh? Yeah,Pizza,I'll go find it with Dora..." Otto mistook his girlfriend's words and muttered them out loud.

"Pizza...wait,PIZZA!" Krysta woke up with a sudden jerk,waking Chiro and Sprx near her. They both groaned and woke up,waking up the others along with them.

Everyone woke up and scratched their head,looking at Krysta. The one look on her face gave them the cue.

"THE PIZZA!" They all yelled at the same time,running towards the platter under which they kept it. Krysta opened it. The pizza sat peacefully,not knowing it was going to be devoured in a few minutes.

Everyone let a sigh of relief.

"Let's go wake up the two couples and give them the surprise!" Krysta cheered.

"Where d'you reckon they'll be?" Chiro asked. "It's your robot anyway."

"Well,I bet Brainstrain and his girlfriend fell asleep together,reading a book or something." Sprx grinned.

"Antauri and Tara?" Olivia asked.

"Slept together,I guess." Krysta shrugged."I just hope they didn't do what I hope they didn't do."

Sprx and Fire snickered.

"Let's go check them out first." The group snickered loudly except for Olivia and Otto. But sadly,they just found them sleeping together,no traces of you know what. They both promised to come down after they refreshed.

"Let's go check on Brainstrain." Sprx said."Probably get some good shots like last time."

"I'm coming with ya." Fire tagged along,and soon the entire group wanted to see them.

Sprx opened the door and found two monkeys tangled in bed sheet surrounded by a lot of you know what.

"What is that,yogurt?"Olivia asked,scrunching up her face.

Fire and Sprx couldn't take it anymore.

"MONKEY FREAKIN' DOODLE!"

* * *

Viola: MONKEY DOODLE,DID YOU JUST...?

me:Relax,this is just an extra. Nothing is true in this. Antauri and Tara are not yet a couple.

Gibson:Phew. I couldn't imagine me doing that...

Me:Do not worry,dear Gibson,for you WILL marry Viola,and then have kids!

Gibson: *blush* Kids?

Viola:Why was I ever CREATED?! Girls have to carry everything! From the babies to her period!

Me:I got mine today...-_- that's why this chap is so long. I was stuck to my place with doing anything.

Jessica:That is not the answer to her question! Dear Viola,you were created so you could love Gibson,and Alexis could write her story!

Viola:And now I have to carry the burden of being Alexis's character.

Jessica: Why did Homie come out of nowhere,Alexis?

me: Oh,I was watching Simpsons while writing this. That's all.

Gibson: Alexis,weren't you going for Twilight characters hunting with GiLaw so you could KILL them?

GiLaw: LET'S GO KILL 'EM! *breaks knuckles*

Me: Oh yes,I almost forgot. *snaps fingers and goes to who knows where with GiLaw with the metal bat*

Viola:I really want to take Alexis to the darkest place I can find with a metal bat!

Gibson:Why?

Viola:She voted Team Jacob,she stole my cookies,she created me,she tried to write something sexual between us and she got her PERIOD!

Gibson:It's not her fault she got her period.

Viola:Well,it's because of her period she wrote this story!

Jessica: So?

Viola: and me and Gibson were involved in the process line of making babies! Which was absolutely not required!

*Sprx and Fire snicker loudly*

Viola: *glares and walks towards them* You both are so gonna wish you didn't do that. Take a good look,readers...good,LONG look. This is the last time you'll be seeing Sprx and Fire like this...*breaks knuckles and opens a make-up kit*

*fire and Sprx scream like girls and faint*

Jessica:Oh,Oh,Oh! I'll help! R&R readers! Bye! :3


	2. future kids

Me: R&R everyone! I don't own SRMTHFG!

* * *

"Ouch!" Olivia squealed,sticking her finger into her mouth."Otto!"

"Sorry!" Otto grinned apologetically,scratching the back of his head."But I know just the thing to cheer you up! This time we've fixed it right,and it's working!"

"Really?!" She forgot about her finger and immediately brightened up,moving backwards to get a better view."Wow!"

"I know,right! We've done good!" Otto clanked his wrench with hers,removing his goggles.

"I'm gonna on it?" Olivia said excitedly."Please,please,please?"

"Oh sure,go ahead."

She moved slowly towards the oval-shaped machine,tapping the switch repeatedly. It didn't turn on.

"Aw shucks,it didn't work." Olivia groaned.

Otto picked up his wrench again and was going to walk over till a huge 'BOOM!' came.

They both coughed and sneezed vigorously,and as the smoke cleared,it revealed the faces of worried team members.

"Otto!What in the Shuggazoom were you doing?!" Chiro asked irritatedly.

"You both almost gave us a heart attack!" Krysta said worriedly.

"Are you both alright?" Viola asked,walking over to them to check for injuries.

"Yeah,*cough* we are." Olivia said,rubbing her head.

"Guess that didn't work after all...we'll try it later,Olly?" Otto sighed.

"YAAY,WE DID IT! GO SIERRA!" A childish male voice yelled.

"Huh?" Viola looked behind them,and her eyes grew wide as two figures emerged from the back of the strange machine Otto and Olivia had created.

"Excuse me,but who are you?" Olivia asked,seeing two small cybernetic monkeys like themselves.

"I'm Adria,mommy. Don't you remember? Don't be so silly!" The female green monkey with black eyes told.

"DADDY!" A green,small male monkey with blackish brown eyes ran upto Otto and hugged him.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa, champ,chill. I don't remember being a dad yet." Otto chuckled,catching the green male monkey.

Both the green monkeys looked at each other disappointedly,confusion swimming in their eyes.

"According to my calculations,we've travelled years back,and apparently our parents don't KNOW us,because they've not married yet,nor given birth to us!" A young,feminine voice with a slight tinge of British accent explained.

"So,Adria,you can expect them to be as confused as you were moments ago." A male,young voice said.

"Who are you guys?" Olivia cradled the female monkey,named Adria,in her arms.

"We're your kids. From the future." The sciencey female monkey explained. She appeared from behind the smoke,a dioxazine purple fur with black eyes.

"Kids?" Nova clearly looked horrified.

"Hey mom!" A male cerulean blue monkey with purplish black eyes waved at Viola and walked to the purple monkey.

"M-Mom?!" Viola stuttered.

The purple monkey nodded at the blue monkey.

"It's time we introduce ourselves." The purple monkey said."I am Sierra,daughter of Viola and Gibson."

Viola and Gibson blushed.

"That explains the British accent." Sprx snickered.

"I'm Adria,and my parents are Otto and Olivia."

"I'm Adrien,I'm Adria's twin."

"I am Alex,the son of Gibson and Viola." The blue monkey explained,ignoring his parent's blushes.

"Looks like Gibson kept Viola busy at night,TWICE." Fire teased.

Gibson and Viola turned even redder,tongue tied.

"Actually,uncle Fire,We're twins. So dad didn't exchange male gametes with mom twice." Sierra said,not looking flustered at all.

"Though first time they did,mom didn't get pregnant,they tried again and this time they succeeded-" Alex was cut short.

"Okay,that's enough." Viola shushed them."Aren't you both too young to know about this?"

"Mom,"Both the blue and purple monkey turned towards her."Science runs in the family,and you expect us to sit idly instead of studying?!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Yup,We've studied very little,and we've got SO much to learn! Like-" Alex was cut short again.

"But you're still young to know about these stuff." Nova interrupted.

"Come on,auntie Nova,we could do SSS theorem when we were 7." Alex laughed.

"And soon we asked mom and dad to get our own lab for our birthday,and guess what? THEY DID!" Sierra squealed.

"THEY'RE THE BEST PARENTS EVER!" Both of them squealed,tackle-hugging their parents to the ground.

Both Gibson and Viola chuckled and tried to pull their kids off them.

"Sierra,Sierra,Sierra..." Gibson chuckled,trying to control the monkey in his arms.

"Alex!" Viola squirmed,with Alex running up her shoulders and back to her hands again, then sliding down her back and climbing to her arms again.

"So who is the elder one of you?" Antauri asked,casually watching the havoc below.

"Sierra is." Alex replied.

"And do other people in the team have kids too?" Tara asked,floating down.

"Yes,Auntie Tara. Auntie Nova and Uncle Sprx have a pair of boys." Adria said,giggling happily as Olivia tickled her.

"Auntie Storm and Uncle Fire have a daughter named Phoenix,Uncle Antauri and Auntie Maya have twins named Kazue and Isamu,and Uncle Gibson and Auntie Viola have twins called Alex and Sierra and Mommy and Daddy have us." Adrien explained.

"Auntie Maya?" Tara asked,looking very upset.

"Yup!" Alex said cheerfully.

Tara looked lower than ant's ankles. She suddenly grew angry and faced Antauri.

"Are you cheating on me?!"

"No! How are you telling that?" Antauri asked,not sure what was going on.

"Because YOU had kids with some dumb girl called Maya,according to these kids! So in the future,are you going to dump me or something?!"

"Actually auntie...you just changed your name." Sierra interrupted,coughing politely.

"Oh..." She smiled apologetically to Antauri."Sorry."

"Mom,did you know that there's a planet called 'EARTH'?" Alex asked excitedly.

"What's an 'er-th?' " Gibson asked.

"It's a far-off planet,in another part of the galaxy. It's almost like Shuggazoom. It has people and all! We both went there as part of our research to find another planet which could hold living organisms." Sierra chirped.

"Hold your gloves,you went there ALONE?" Viola freaked.

"Well,yes,mom. Is that wrong?" Alex asked.

"Th-that's dangerous! You can't do that!" Gibson said,holding his daughter close.

"Not if we were mini-ninjas."

Both the monkeys flashed,and in next few minutes,there stood a purple-haired girl,almost like a mini-Viola, and next to her stood a mini-Gibson.

Both pulled out swords from their backs.

"WOOTCHA!" Alex yelled,chuckling in the process.

"Whoa.." Viola and Gibson gasped.

"There's your proof. They're definitely your kids." Fire elbowed Viola.

"Oh,I know mom's secret to turn EVERYONE Elemental!" Sierra giggled.

"Everyone?" Viola furrowed her brows." I thought only girls had Element control."

"Well,once the next generation rises,the male children get the power only through their childhood,and the females get it lifelong. The male's power will fade as time comes and goes." Alex said,twirling his blade round and round.

"But I promised to Alex that I'll teach him all the sword moves before he loses his power!" Sierra said,hugging her brother. He happily hugged her back and two gasped.

"THE TIME TRAVELLING MACHINE!"

Both of them ran towards the Workshop were the machine still lay unused,but new sparks were coming from it.

"Uh-Oh..Adria,looks like a job for us!" Adrien nodded to her,and both the green monkeys rushed off before their parents could stop them.

The team watched in fascination,they had new,advanced technologies.

Like,they had 25 different tools in one hand which could change according to their will. They had glasses which could adjust to as much minimisation and maximisation they wanted to.

"That is SO cool." Olivia whispered to Otto."Our kids are so advanced!"

"It's something Adria and I developed a few days ago. We fixed it on ourselves." Adrien explained,welding something.

"Their hearing is so advanced too!" Viola noted.

"That's because of the little tuning I did a few days back." Sierra said proudly.

"And a little bit of experimenting on me." Alex chuckled.

"Why you?" Viola asked."I mean,why did she try on you?"

Sierra sadly looked at Alex. He smiled encouragingly and nodded.

"It's okay,Sierra,I won't be offended."

Sierra took a deep breath.

"Mom,Dad,Alex was born hearing impaired,so he couldn't hear things. One day,while he was at the library,some bully teased him for being deaf,and he wouldn't talk with anyone or eat or come out of his room for almost a week." Sierra sniffed,and Viola changed human and comforted her daughter.

"Then his situation worsened,when he fainted from not eating a whole week. He was so malnourished looking and I almost..." She burst into tears and ran to her brother,hugging him tightly.

"I promised I won't do it again,Sierra." Alex hugged back,kissing her forehead.

"And then what happened?" Storm asked,rather impatient.

"And then for a whole week he had to stay in the MedBay,and mom and dad stayed there the whole time,and they said they would let me in,after the first time I almost fainted looking at him."

Gibson sniffed,having Viola curled underneath him.

"And at the end of that week,after I had cried and hugged and begged them so much,they let me in. He was looking better now-but still,he was so weak...And I couldn't just stand there,watching him get worse. And just when I thought he was going to recover,he had a bad case of Fits,and..." She cringed under him,choking on her tears.

"Oh,Sierra,honey,I'm so sorry..." Viola flung her arms around the poor hiccuping girl.

"And you and dad were even giving up hope of bringing him back alive. Sometimes I used to go talk to him when I was alone, and mom used to drag me from the MedBay,saying I needed sleep. I imagined what I would do if he died.." She gripped Viola tightly.

"And one day,he stopped breathing,and mom started crying,hugging dad tightly. Dad was trying hard not to cry too,but I was the one who took it worst..." She wiped her eyes."Aaaand,I'm not telling the rest of the story."

The entire team and Gibson were moved,close to tears.

They had family hug,right there,causing the team to coo in delight.

"But mom,you should've seen the look on Kazue's and Alex's faces when they saw each other after Alex woke up."Sierra smirked. "Alex's eyes literally had hearts in them."

"Did not!" Alex's cheeks were trailed with a small line of pink.

"You love her,you love her,you really,really love her,na na an na na!" Sierra stuck her tongue out.

Viola giggled.

"Oh please,Sierra. I don't like Kazue more than a friend." Alex folded his arms,looking stubbornly.

"Isn't that what mom said when she met dad first?" Sierra chuckled,putting an arm on Adria's shoulder.

Alex rolled his eyes.

"Accept it,Alex. I caught you staring at her more than a _few_ times." Adria winked.

"ALEX!" A golden monkey with silver eyes yelled,coming from the oval-shaped machine."You and Sierra are in deep trouble,for time-travelling without your parent's permission! And my father and mother were so reluctant to send me,but all other kids were too scared to come."

She casually walked upto Antauri and Tara.

"Hello father. Hello mother." She greeted politely,and bowed,the way Verans would."You must be confused to see your own daughter from the future. My name is Kazue, and I have a twin brother named Isamu."

"KAZUE,MOTHER AND FATHER ARE SO WORRIED FOR YOU!WHY DID YOU COME BEHIND ALEX,SIERRA,ADRIA AND ADRIEN?!" A silver monkey with gold eyes stormed into the room.

"Isamu?" Kazue turned in surprise.

"Oh,I'm so glad you are safe! Mother and father were so worried!" Isamu hugged his sister. Then his darted over to his parents floating confusedly in the air.

"Hello mother and father." He greeted and bowed like his sister.

Both the monkeys lowered themselves down and looked curiously at their children.

"I-Isamu?" Tara stepped forward.

"You did name me Isamu,meaning 'warrior'." He smiled.

Tara smiled.

"My son. My own son!"

She hugged him tightly,kissing his forehead.

Antauri stood silently,feeling himself brim with happiness inside.

"Father,you are still as you are in the future,showing no emotion." She hugged him contentedly."But Mother,me and Isamu can read you very well."

Antauri smiled and hugged his daughter back,proud to see how she has grown. Now Storm,Nova,Fire and Sprx were standing awkwardly in middle of such a parent-ish atmosphere.

"Now you looked at Kazue,I saw you." Sierra teased Alex as he tried to peek out of the book he was reading to steal glance at Kazue.

"Sierra,please don't tell Kazue or mom or dad. It's just too embarrassing,okay? I'll tell when I'm ready and I feel like it." Alex begged.

"You better do,or I'm telling her myself." Sierra joked.

Alex snorted.

Little did they know,they both were being watched by two monkeys hiding behind them.

"That's so cute." Viola giggled.

" I better tell him to get white carnations and prim roses." Gibson chuckled.

"Only if she knows the meaning of flowers."

"She's Antauri's daughter."

"Oh fine,but still..." Viola couldn't stop another giggle from coming out.

"Hey,someone's spying us!" Alex's ear heard Gibson and Viola talking.

"Okay,you caught us." Viola said,coming out from behind them.

"So you know!" Sierra said,almost happily."They know Alex is in L-O-V-E!"

"Shut up,Sierra." Alex grew red."Uh...she just banged her head,that's all. Now she's been blabbering all nonsense."

"No,I didn't-" Alex slapped a hand against her mouth.

"It's okay,Alex,we don't have anything against you falling in love with Kazue. Hey,it can't be helped,right?" Viola put a hand on his shoulder.

Alex covered both sides of his face with his hands to cover up his blush,causing Sierra to giggle.

"Alex and Kazue,sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Sierra sang,giggling uncontrollably.

"Sierra,you better shut up before Kazue hears you and decides to skin me alive." Alex cowered.

"Skin you alive?!" Adria yelled from nowhere."Kazue would've gone mad for doing that!"

"Why would I skin Alex alive?" Kazue asked,coming to talk with all the kids.

"Uh..." Alex shot Sierra a look,begging her to help him. Viola and Gibson kept quiet,seeing how this would all end.

"...if he made you angry." Adrien said.

"Why would he make me angry?" Kazue asked."As long as I know,he's the only silent and proper monkey on the team,and least to make me angry."

Alex sighed in relief as her words sank in,earning smiles from Viola.

 _"Silent and proper monkey of the team,huh Alex?" Viola asked mentally._

 _"Mom,you're not making the situation any better."_

 _"It definitely sounds like she's interested in someone.."_

 _"Mom."_

 _"What if it's you?"_

 _"MOM! Stop it!"_

 _"Alright,mom will stop it,but it will be continued by ME! MUHAHAHAHA!"_

 _"Sierra?! I can't believe you're my sister!"_

 _"Better believe it."_

Gibson,hearing all the mental conversations,chuckled.

"Sierra!" An orange monkey with yellow eyes entered the room."...are you alright? Your mom and dad were scared,and Kazue and Isamu's parents were worried too, and I came while no one was looking."

"Jake? Where's Sam?" Sierra turned around,seeming a little flustered.

"Right here,your parents were worried-" A red monkey with yellow eyes entered the room.

"I know,Sam." She shushed him. She walked over to Adria and had a severe case of giggles.

Adria winked.

 _Just so you know,dad,your faithful son's not going to be so faithful anymore._

 _What do you mean,Alex?_

 _Your pretty,witty daughter is paws over head in love with your brother Sprx's son!_

 _Le gasp!_

 _I thought I'd do her a favour and keep my mouth shut,but too bad,she leaked my secret,I leaked hers._

 _Sierra,my dear daughter is in love with a moron's son!_

"Sierra,we have to return to our own era! Remember,we have only 2 hours from now to open up the portal again." Sam calculated.

"Uncle Gibson,can you clarify something for me?" Jake asked.

"Sure."

"Did you have triplets by any chance,and ended up giving one of them to mom and dad?"

"I don't think so." Gibson shrugged."Why?"

"Because your pretty,witty daughter studies with Sam more than Alex,and I'm just expecting..." Jake chuckled and pointed to Sierra,who was already gushing into a puddle when Sam was drawing some scientific stuff on a black board and explaining.

"Since when did Sprx's son like science?"

"Since ever he was born. Though we were twins,I loved training and outdoor stuff while he liked to read and experiment."

Gibson's eyes trailed over to Sprx,who was making out with Nova. He immediately made a disgusted face.

"Sprx,if you don't mind,there are children in this room." Gibson said,trying hard not to look at them.

Sprx immediately pulled away from Nova. Jake jumped on Sprx,hugging him.

"S-Sam,that was your name,wasn't it?" Nova asked,walking to the red monkey who was explaining something to Sierra.

"Yes,mum?" He excused himself politely from Sierra,who was watching intently.

"Tell me more about my future self,and about my two darling sons too." She smiled.

"It's no use mum,when we leave,all evidences that we were here gets erased,including your memories."

Nova's face looked crestfallen.

"Am I a good mother in the future?"

"Yes,mum. How could I say no?"

Nova smiled and hugged the red monkey.

"Uh...sorry Sam,but we've got get back and inform our parents that we're safe before they come in search of us themselves." Sierra reminded.

And so they all jumped back into the machine and went back.

* * *

Jessica:Why did you just end like that? That was so dumb.

Me:I don't want to reveal more info.

Jessica:You said they weren't real.

Me:Oh yeah,I forgot! But I'm lazy to type now,and I'm really sleepy too.*dozes off*

Jessica:Oh well,I'll put her to bed. R&R everyone!


	3. when FF was found

Me:R&R! Seala,Melodie,Gizmo,Ellela,Blaze belong to AdikoKoizumi19,not me. The story '16 things HyperForce wouldn't say' belongs to LovelySinner7.

* * *

It was a very rainy day in Shuggazoom,and all the monkeys were depressingly stuck inside the robot,and none of them had their minds fixed to do something.

"Super Mario Brothers-2?" Otto asked.

"Nope. I played that 2,407 times. And beat it too." Sprx replied. Otto threw it behind their backs,to a huge pile that reached the ceiling.

"Uh...Just Dance? Xbox?" Storm made her way through the pile and popped out like a weasel,holding the CD high up.

"You girls play that." Fire smirked."We'll be seeing your backs."

Nova shot him a look.

"He means to say,we'll be seeing from the backs,that is...heh heh..." Sprx sweat dropped.

Viola strode out of the lab,with a holographic chess board and coins on it. Gibson followed her close by.

Both settled down in chairs opposite to each other. She moved one soldier,and Gibson's eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Checkmate."

"But How? What?"

"I bet you." She giggled sweetly."I bet you for the 32nd time."

"And I bet you for.."His voice trailed off as he groaned."Twice."

"You'll get better. You play good." She appreciated.

"How about surfing something in the internet? I found some dirt on you guys." Olivia shouted,revealing a whole,big page with 'FanFiction' written on it.

"Wait,why does it have an option called 'SRMTHFG'?" Chiro asked.

"Maybe...it contains information on you guys?" Krysta said."According to my thoughts: Fanfiction is written by a fan of,and featuring characters from,a particular TV series,show,etc..."

"So you're telling that since we have a TV show,without even us knowing,we have fans who have written stories about us?" Fire asked.

"ExACTLY." Viola snapped her fingers."I'm searching for you guys."

She quickly typed 'Super Robot Monkey Team' in the search bar and flipped it into 'story' mode and clicked 'search'.

A lot of stories appeared,pages long.

"How about...this one?" She clicked on a story by an author called 'AdikoKoizumi19'.

"Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce GO! Book 1?" Olivia read.

* * *

After 1 hour...

* * *

"WHO THE HELL IS SEALA?!" Viola raged."Nobody takes MY Gibson as long as I'm here!"

"I like Gizmo! She's like me,and she has a boyfriend named Otto too! That's so cool!"

"I have a sis named Elella! Cool!" Sprx whooped.

"I wish to know who Melodie is." Antauri said politely.

"So you can dump Tara and get her,huh?" Fire asked,eyeing Antauri."Just like in the story."

"Guys...Shut up. There's part 2,3,4,5,6." Storm said as she clicked the part 2.

* * *

After 5 hours of reading all chaps...

* * *

"You PROPOSED to Seala?!" Viola nearly crushed her seat handle.

"Chill,everything's a fiction in this website,remember?" Gibson reminded.

"AND YOU HAD KIDS WITH HER!"

"What's this...?" Olivia clicked on 'MegaForce GO Book 1' by LoneAuthoress.

"Didn't we just read a Megaforce GO! Story?" Nova asked.

"But we better check it out."

* * *

After another one hour...

* * *

"Viola and Gibson sittin' in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-"Olivia sang. But Otto quickly covered her mouth with his hands.

Both the blue and purple monkey were squirming since ever the blossom of their love was shown clearly in the story.

"So THAT's how you guys got together..."Sprx smirked.

"The author seems like she's pretty much a Gibby fangirl." Fire noted.

"I really like it in the end when you guys make out..." Storm dreamed dreamily.

"That story was so invading privacy..." Gibson muttered."...I'm gonna go find whoever this authoress is,and give her a KNUCKLE SANDWICH!"

Viola blushed,after remembering the time they played Tag,and ended up kissing,and finally broke the news to the team.

"Viola's blushing,look!"Storm squeaked."Oh no,it's so adorable!"

"Storm. Shut up." Viola turned away and buried her face into Gibson's shoulder. He chuckled.

"Another story. WOOTCHA!" Olivia clicked on a story 'Just hold my hand'.

* * *

After 30 mins of reading the story...

* * *

"Sad..." Olivia pushed a cupful of tears away."...I'm adopting Tris!"

"But-"Viola protested.

"You shut up! He was such a poor little thing,and you both refused to adopt him!"

"But-"

"I agree with Olly! You both were a little mean there..." Otto agreed.

"Oh,for the love of..." Viola rubbed her temples.

"16 things the HyperForce wouldn't say,by LovelySinner7?" Sprx asked and clicked it.

* * *

After reading the first chap...

* * *

The entire team was in fits of laughter,leaving poor Antauri in a bad,blushing state.

"Chiro...the only reason I chose you as the leader was because I was too lazy to do it myself..."Chiro imitated in a squeaky voice.

"I'm very positive it wasn't like that Chiro, the PowerPrimate-" Antauri began.

"Dude,like,what the hell is a monkey mind scream?!" Fire imitated,and everyone was in laughter again.

"Gibson!...shut the hell up! Nobody cares about your science lessons,talk about something exciting,like women!" Sprx winked."That is something sensible,actually!"

"Sprx!" Gibson was half laughing and half angry."That was incredibly funny!"

"What does Nova see in Sparks?...I mean,I have more sex appeal!" Olivia imitated,and Antauri got smashed to the wall by nova.

"You tell that again,Antauri..."She cracked her knuckles.

"This is hilarious!" Gibson quickly clicked the second chapter,and the room quiet ended again,and started reading intently.

* * *

After reading the 2nd chap...w

* * *

Nova turned green and fainted.

"Sprx...I have something...to tell you! I'm actually...YOUR OLDER SISTER!" Storm gimmicked."And Otto...he's...my long term lover!"

*Otto turns greener than he's supposed to*

"I swear,I'm not! I pinky promise Olly!" He said,receiving a death glare from Olivia.

'You cheat on me," Olivia wagged a finger in front of his nose,her eyes twinkling dangerously."You cheat on me one moment dude...you're ME?!"

"Got you! Crystal clear!" He shook his head nervously.

"Girls can change from 'Oh-so-sweet' to 'I'll-hold-a-knife-at-your-throat' in a matter of moments...creepy." Chiro whispered in his ear. Otto nodded,still having a sweat drop.

"Why should I fight that punk...I-I'll break a nail...!" Viola pretended to blow her nails like a stuck-up diva.

"Imagine Nova saying that!" Sprx had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"How about this?"Olivia stood next to JinMay."OMG Jinmay,those shoes are like,so CUTE!"*insert teenagers-shopping-in-mall-and-they-found-something-cute' squeal and dance*

"Um...they are?" Jinmay looked at her flip-flops.

Sprx,Storm,Fire and Viola had to clutch their sides to prevent themselves from peeing literally.(LS7 is such a GENIUS,that dude's really got some humour! I almost died laughing at her story)

Nova had already made her way to the computer and clicked the next one,and soon everyone,once again gathered around to read it...

* * *

After reading the third chap...

* * *

"Hey Nova,wanna pimp my ride...?" Sprx wagged his tail near Nova's face. Nova whacked him. Gibson sunk into his chair like a deflated whoopie balloon.

"She's my sister...I would never dream of telling something like THAT!" He looked low.

"Screw science,I'm gonna pick up some chicks! Sprx,mind telling me some of your pick up lines?" Fire gimmicked.

"Chicks?!" Viola echoed."Gibson never uses sexual,horrible,punk-ish language. He speaks politely,and-"

"The three laws of motion are-hold up! Screw this,I don't give a damn...Hey Chiro,wanna play Super Smash Brawl?" Krysta made a goofy face.

"I just saw my whole damn life flash before my big,black,not to mention sexy eyes...Omg! I'm getting old!" Storm pretended to flutter her eyes continuously,like spoiled models.

The team burst out laughing,including Viola.

"Your whole damn life?" Viola asked inbetween laughs."Seriously?"

"I actually didn't-"

"Your sexy eyes?!" She laughed harder,that tears were starting to form at the edge of her eyes.

"But-"

"You never say things like that,so I know this is just made-up stuff. Chill." Viola smiled,trying hard to stifle giggles. But once he settled down,she started laughing again.

"You may have not said that,but,"She paused to take a breath before laughing again."You are my sexy little monkey,and stop worrying about it."

The entire team stopped laughing and looked at Viola.

"What?"

"You just called him-" Sprx looked in disbelief.

"I know. So what?"

"It's just-" Fire started.

"Well,if he wasn't,then why would I call him that?" She shrugged."Hey,we have freedom of speech here,and I'm free to express my emotion. I thought what I thought,and I told it out loud."

"Ohhh..." Olivia said,though she didn't understand anything.

"Just don't expect me to call him 'honey' or 'sweetie' or 'darling' or anything like that anytime soon,I'm feeling self-conscious..." She blushed.

Everyone went into fits of laughter again.

"Oh Honey,catch me,I'm fainting!" Olivia pretended to faint in a dramatic way,and Otto caught her.

"Oh Darling...thank you SO much!" Storm flitted her eyes rapidly again.

Viola and Gibson rolled their eyes at their team mates over acting.

"You know,I got a result that there a lot of pages with your stories,you guys wanna check it out?" Olivia asked.

And as they clicked it...

* * *

Me:Whose ever stories want to be known,please put it up in the comments,I'll read your story and write about it...

Jessica:Oh no.

Me:What?

Jessica:*hides inside trash can*

Me:That doesn't look good...what could POSSIBLY scare Jessica?

Random Girl:JESSICA,DRAG YOUR SORRY A** OVER HERE!

Me:*gulps and searches for a trash can to hide in*

Random Girl:HEY DUDE!

Me:M-Me?

Random Girl:YES YOU! SAW A GIRL RUNNING HERE?!

Me:Uh...erm...Um...

Random Girl:SPEAK UP,CAN'T YOU?!

Me:She...uh...went that way...*points to the porta potty*

Random Girl: So she's hiding there,eh?

Me:I-I think so.

Random Girl:*stomps to the porta potty*

Me:Whew. I wonder what Jess :R&R! Seala,Melodie,Gizmo,Ellela,Blaze belong to AdikoKoizumi19,not me. The story '16 things HyperForce wouldn't say' belongs to LovelySinner7.

* * *

It was a very rainy day in Shuggazoom,and all the monkeys were depressingly stuck inside the robot,and none of them had their minds fixed to do something.

"Super Mario Brothers-2?" Otto asked.

"Nope. I played that 2,407 times. And beat it too." Sprx replied. Otto threw it behind their backs,to a huge pile that reached the ceiling.

"Uh...Just Dance? Xbox?" Storm made her way through the pile and popped out like a weasel,holding the CD high up.

"You girls play that." Fire smirked."We'll be seeing your backs."

Nova shot him a look.

"He means to say,we'll be seeing from the backs,that is...heh heh..." Sprx sweat dropped.

Viola strode out of the lab,with a holographic chess board and coins on it. Gibson followed her close by.

Both settled down in chairs opposite to each other. She moved one soldier,and Gibson's eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Checkmate."

"But How? What?"

"I bet you." She giggled sweetly."I bet you for the 32nd time."

"And I bet you for.."His voice trailed off as he groaned."Twice."

"You'll get better. You play good." She appreciated.

"How about surfing something in the internet? I found some dirt on you guys." Olivia shouted,revealing a whole,big page with 'FanFiction' written on it.

"Wait,why does it have an option called 'SRMTHFG'?" Chiro asked.

"Maybe...it contains information on you guys?" Krysta said."According to my thoughts: Fanfiction is written by a fan of,and featuring characters from,a particular TV series,show,etc..."

"So you're telling that since we have a TV show,without even us knowing,we have fans who have written stories about us?" Fire asked.

"ExACTLY." Viola snapped her fingers."I'm searching for you guys."

She quickly typed 'Super Robot Monkey Team' in the search bar and flipped it into 'story' mode and clicked 'search'.

A lot of stories appeared,pages long.

"How about...this one?" She clicked on a story by an author called 'AdikoKoizumi19'.

"Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce GO! Book 1?" Olivia read.

* * *

After 1 hour...

* * *

"WHO THE HELL IS SEALA?!" Viola raged."Nobody takes MY Gibson as long as I'm here!"

"I like Gizmo! She's like me,and she has a boyfriend named Otto too! That's so cool!"

"I have a sis named Elella! Cool!" Sprx whooped.

"I wish to know who Melodie is." Antauri said politely.

"So you can dump Tara and get her,huh?" Fire asked,eyeing Antauri."Just like in the story."

"Guys...Shut up. There's part 2,3,4,5,6." Storm said as she clicked the part 2.

* * *

After 5 hours of reading all chaps...

* * *

"You PROPOSED to Seala?!" Viola nearly crushed her seat handle.

"Chill,everything's a fiction in this website,remember?" Gibson reminded.

"AND YOU HAD KIDS WITH HER!"

"What's this...?" Olivia clicked on 'MegaForce GO Book 1' by LoneAuthoress.

"Didn't we just read a Megaforce GO! Story?" Nova asked.

"But we better check it out."

* * *

After another one hour...

* * *

"Viola and Gibson sittin' in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-"Olivia sang. But Otto quickly covered her mouth with his hands.

Both the blue and purple monkey were squirming since ever the blossom of their love was shown clearly in the story.

"So THAT's how you guys got together..."Sprx smirked.

"The author seems like she's pretty much a Gibby fangirl." Fire noted.

"I really like it in the end when you guys make out..." Storm dreamed dreamily.

"That story was so invading privacy..." Gibson muttered."...I'm gonna go find whoever this authoress is,and give her a KNUCKLE SANDWICH!"

Viola blushed,after remembering the time they played Tag,and ended up kissing,and finally broke the news to the team.

"Viola's blushing,look!"Storm squeaked."Oh no,it's so adorable!"

"Storm. Shut up." Viola turned away and buried her face into Gibson's shoulder. He chuckled.

"Another story. WOOTCHA!" Olivia clicked on a story 'Just hold my hand'.

* * *

After 30 mins of reading the story...

* * *

"Sad..." Olivia pushed a cupful of tears away."...I'm adopting Tris!"

"But-"Viola protested.

"You shut up! He was such a poor little thing,and you both refused to adopt him!"

"But-"

"I agree with Olly! You both were a little mean there..." Otto agreed.

"Oh,for the love of..." Viola rubbed her temples.

"16 things the HyperForce wouldn't say,by LovelySinner7?" Sprx asked and clicked it.

* * *

After reading the first chap...

* * *

The entire team was in fits of laughter,leaving poor Antauri in a bad,blushing state.

"Chiro...the only reason I chose you as the leader was because I was too lazy to do it myself..."Chiro imitated in a squeaky voice.

"I'm very positive it wasn't like that Chiro, the PowerPrimate-" Antauri began.

"Dude,like,what the hell is a monkey mind scream?!" Fire imitated,and everyone was in laughter again.

"Gibson!...shut the hell up! Nobody cares about your science lessons,talk about something exciting,like women!" Sprx winked."That is something sensible,actually!"

"Sprx!" Gibson was half laughing and half angry."That was incredibly funny!"

"What does Nova see in Sparks?...I mean,I have more sex appeal!" Olivia imitated,and Antauri got smashed to the wall by nova.

"You tell that again,Antauri..."She cracked her knuckles.

"This is hilarious!" Gibson quickly clicked the second chapter,and the room quiet ended again,and started reading intently.

* * *

After reading the 2nd chap...w

* * *

Nova turned green and fainted.

"Sprx...I have something...to tell you! I'm actually...YOUR OLDER SISTER!" Storm gimmicked."And Otto...he's...my long term lover!"

*Otto turns greener than he's supposed to*

"I swear,I'm not! I pinky promise Olly!" He said,receiving a death glare from Olivia.

'You cheat on me," Olivia wagged a finger in front of his nose,her eyes twinkling dangerously."You cheat on me one moment dude...you're ME?!"

"Got you! Crystal clear!" He shook his head nervously.

"Girls can change from 'Oh-so-sweet' to 'I'll-hold-a-knife-at-your-throat' in a matter of moments...creepy." Chiro whispered in his ear. Otto nodded,still having a sweat drop.

"Why should I fight that punk...I-I'll break a nail...!" Viola pretended to blow her nails like a stuck-up diva.

"Imagine Nova saying that!" Sprx had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"How about this?"Olivia stood next to JinMay."OMG Jinmay,those shoes are like,so CUTE!"*insert teenagers-shopping-in-mall-and-they-found-something-cute' squeal and dance*

"Um...they are?" Jinmay looked at her flip-flops.

Sprx,Storm,Fire and Viola had to clutch their sides to prevent themselves from peeing literally.(LS7 is such a GENIUS,that dude's really got some humour! I almost died laughing at her story)

Nova had already made her way to the computer and clicked the next one,and soon everyone,once again gathered around to read it...

* * *

After reading the third chap...

* * *

"Hey Nova,wanna pimp my ride...?" Sprx wagged his tail near Nova's face. Nova whacked him. Gibson sunk into his chair like a deflated whoopie balloon.

"She's my sister...I would never dream of telling something like THAT!" He looked low.

"Screw science,I'm gonna pick up some chicks! Sprx,mind telling me some of your pick up lines?" Fire gimmicked.

"Chicks?!" Viola echoed."Gibson never uses sexual,horrible,punk-ish language. He speaks politely,and-"

"The three laws of motion are-hold up! Screw this,I don't give a damn...Hey Chiro,wanna play Super Smash Brawl?" Krysta made a goofy face.

"I just saw my whole damn life flash before my big,black,not to mention sexy eyes...Omg! I'm getting old!" Storm pretended to flutter her eyes continuously,like spoiled models.

The team burst out laughing,including Viola.

"Your whole damn life?" Viola asked inbetween laughs."Seriously?"

"I actually didn't-"

"Your sexy eyes?!" She laughed harder,that tears were starting to form at the edge of her eyes.

"But-"

"You never say things like that,so I know this is just made-up stuff. Chill." Viola smiled,trying hard to stifle giggles. But once he settled down,she started laughing again.

"You may have not said that,but,"She paused to take a breath before laughing again."You are my sexy little monkey,and stop worrying about it."

The entire team stopped laughing and looked at Viola.

"What?"

"You just called him-" Sprx looked in disbelief.

"I know. So what?"

"It's just-" Fire started.

"Well,if he wasn't,then why would I call him that?" She shrugged."Hey,we have freedom of speech here,and I'm free to express my emotion. I thought what I thought,and I told it out loud."

"Ohhh..." Olivia said,though she didn't understand anything.

"Just don't expect me to call him 'honey' or 'sweetie' or 'darling' or anything like that anytime soon,I'm feeling self-conscious..." She blushed.

Everyone went into fits of laughter again.

"Oh Honey,catch me,I'm fainting!" Olivia pretended to faint in a dramatic way,and Otto caught her.

"Oh Darling...thank you SO much!" Storm flitted her eyes rapidly again.

Viola and Gibson rolled their eyes at their team mates over acting.

"You know,I got a result that there a lot of pages with your stories,you guys wanna check it out?" Olivia asked.

And as they clicked it...

* * *

Me:Whose ever stories want to be known,please put it up in the comments,I'll read your story and write about it...

Jessica:Oh no.

Me:What?

Jessica:*hides inside trash can*

Me:That doesn't look good...what could POSSIBLY scare Jessica?

Random Girl:JESSICA,DRAG YOUR SORRY A** OVER HERE!

Me:*gulps and searches for a trash can to hide in*

Random Girl:HEY DUDE!

Me:M-Me?

Random Girl:YES YOU! SAW A GIRL RUNNING HERE?!

Me:Uh...erm...Um...

Random Girl:SPEAK UP,CAN'T YOU?!

Me:She...uh...went that way...*points to the porta potty*

Random Girl: So she's hiding there,eh?

Me:I-I think so.

Random Girl:*stomps to the porta potty*

Me:Whew. I wonder what Jess :R&R! Seala,Melodie,Gizmo,Ellela,Blaze belong to AdikoKoizumi19,not me. The story '16 things HyperForce wouldn't say' belongs to LovelySinner7.

* * *

It was a very rainy day in Shuggazoom,and all the monkeys were depressingly stuck inside the robot,and none of them had their minds fixed to do something.

"Super Mario Brothers-2?" Otto asked.

"Nope. I played that 2,407 times. And beat it too." Sprx replied. Otto threw it behind their backs,to a huge pile that reached the ceiling.

"Uh...Just Dance? Xbox?" Storm made her way through the pile and popped out like a weasel,holding the CD high up.

"You girls play that." Fire smirked."We'll be seeing your backs."

Nova shot him a look.

"He means to say,we'll be seeing from the backs,that is...heh heh..." Sprx sweat dropped.

Viola strode out of the lab,with a holographic chess board and coins on it. Gibson followed her close by.

Both settled down in chairs opposite to each other. She moved one soldier,and Gibson's eyes were filled with disbelief.

"Checkmate."

"But How? What?"

"I bet you." She giggled sweetly."I bet you for the 32nd time."

"And I bet you for.."His voice trailed off as he groaned."Twice."

"You'll get better. You play good." She appreciated.

"How about surfing something in the internet? I found some dirt on you guys." Olivia shouted,revealing a whole,big page with 'FanFiction' written on it.

"Wait,why does it have an option called 'SRMTHFG'?" Chiro asked.

"Maybe...it contains information on you guys?" Krysta said."According to my thoughts: Fanfiction is written by a fan of,and featuring characters from,a particular TV series,show,etc..."

"So you're telling that since we have a TV show,without even us knowing,we have fans who have written stories about us?" Fire asked.

"ExACTLY." Viola snapped her fingers."I'm searching for you guys."

She quickly typed 'Super Robot Monkey Team' in the search bar and flipped it into 'story' mode and clicked 'search'.

A lot of stories appeared,pages long.

"How about...this one?" She clicked on a story by an author called 'AdikoKoizumi19'.

"Super Robot Monkey Team MegaForce GO! Book 1?" Olivia read.

* * *

After 1 hour...

* * *

"WHO THE HELL IS SEALA?!" Viola raged."Nobody takes MY Gibson as long as I'm here!"

"I like Gizmo! She's like me,and she has a boyfriend named Otto too! That's so cool!"

"I have a sis named Elella! Cool!" Sprx whooped.

"I wish to know who Melodie is." Antauri said politely.

"So you can dump Tara and get her,huh?" Fire asked,eyeing Antauri."Just like in the story."

"Guys...Shut up. There's part 2,3,4,5,6." Storm said as she clicked the part 2.

* * *

After 5 hours of reading all chaps...

* * *

"You PROPOSED to Seala?!" Viola nearly crushed her seat handle.

"Chill,everything's a fiction in this website,remember?" Gibson reminded.

"AND YOU HAD KIDS WITH HER!"

"What's this...?" Olivia clicked on 'MegaForce GO Book 1' by LoneAuthoress.

"Didn't we just read a Megaforce GO! Story?" Nova asked.

"But we better check it out."

* * *

After another one hour...

* * *

"Viola and Gibson sittin' in a tree...K-I-S-S-I-"Olivia sang. But Otto quickly covered her mouth with his hands.

Both the blue and purple monkey were squirming since ever the blossom of their love was shown clearly in the story.

"So THAT's how you guys got together..."Sprx smirked.

"The author seems like she's pretty much a Gibby fangirl." Fire noted.

"I really like it in the end when you guys make out..." Storm dreamed dreamily.

"That story was so invading privacy..." Gibson muttered."...I'm gonna go find whoever this authoress is,and give her a KNUCKLE SANDWICH!"

Viola blushed,after remembering the time they played Tag,and ended up kissing,and finally broke the news to the team.

"Viola's blushing,look!"Storm squeaked."Oh no,it's so adorable!"

"Storm. Shut up." Viola turned away and buried her face into Gibson's shoulder. He chuckled.

"Another story. WOOTCHA!" Olivia clicked on a story 'Just hold my hand'.

* * *

After 30 mins of reading the story...

* * *

"Sad..." Olivia pushed a cupful of tears away."...I'm adopting Tris!"

"But-"Viola protested.

"You shut up! He was such a poor little thing,and you both refused to adopt him!"

"But-"

"I agree with Olly! You both were a little mean there..." Otto agreed.

"Oh,for the love of..." Viola rubbed her temples.

"16 things the HyperForce wouldn't say,by LovelySinner7?" Sprx asked and clicked it.

* * *

After reading the first chap...

* * *

The entire team was in fits of laughter,leaving poor Antauri in a bad,blushing state.

"Chiro...the only reason I chose you as the leader was because I was too lazy to do it myself..."Chiro imitated in a squeaky voice.

"I'm very positive it wasn't like that Chiro, the PowerPrimate-" Antauri began.

"Dude,like,what the hell is a monkey mind scream?!" Fire imitated,and everyone was in laughter again.

"Gibson!...shut the hell up! Nobody cares about your science lessons,talk about something exciting,like women!" Sprx winked."That is something sensible,actually!"

"Sprx!" Gibson was half laughing and half angry."That was incredibly funny!"

"What does Nova see in Sparks?...I mean,I have more sex appeal!" Olivia imitated,and Antauri got smashed to the wall by nova.

"You tell that again,Antauri..."She cracked her knuckles.

"This is hilarious!" Gibson quickly clicked the second chapter,and the room quiet ended again,and started reading intently.

* * *

After reading the 2nd chap...w

* * *

Nova turned green and fainted.

"Sprx...I have something...to tell you! I'm actually...YOUR OLDER SISTER!" Storm gimmicked."And Otto...he's...my long term lover!"

*Otto turns greener than he's supposed to*

"I swear,I'm not! I pinky promise Olly!" He said,receiving a death glare from Olivia.

'You cheat on me," Olivia wagged a finger in front of his nose,her eyes twinkling dangerously."You cheat on me one moment dude...you're ME?!"

"Got you! Crystal clear!" He shook his head nervously.

"Girls can change from 'Oh-so-sweet' to 'I'll-hold-a-knife-at-your-throat' in a matter of moments...creepy." Chiro whispered in his ear. Otto nodded,still having a sweat drop.

"Why should I fight that punk...I-I'll break a nail...!" Viola pretended to blow her nails like a stuck-up diva.

"Imagine Nova saying that!" Sprx had to wipe tears from his eyes.

"How about this?"Olivia stood next to JinMay."OMG Jinmay,those shoes are like,so CUTE!"*insert teenagers-shopping-in-mall-and-they-found-something-cute' squeal and dance*

"Um...they are?" Jinmay looked at her flip-flops.

Sprx,Storm,Fire and Viola had to clutch their sides to prevent themselves from peeing literally.(LS7 is such a GENIUS,that dude's really got some humour! I almost died laughing at her story)

Nova had already made her way to the computer and clicked the next one,and soon everyone,once again gathered around to read it...

* * *

After reading the third chap...

* * *

"Hey Nova,wanna pimp my ride...?" Sprx wagged his tail near Nova's face. Nova whacked him. Gibson sunk into his chair like a deflated whoopie balloon.

"She's my sister...I would never dream of telling something like THAT!" He looked low.

"Screw science,I'm gonna pick up some chicks! Sprx,mind telling me some of your pick up lines?" Fire gimmicked.

"Chicks?!" Viola echoed."Gibson never uses sexual,horrible,punk-ish language. He speaks politely,and-"

"The three laws of motion are-hold up! Screw this,I don't give a damn...Hey Chiro,wanna play Super Smash Brawl?" Krysta made a goofy face.

"I just saw my whole damn life flash before my big,black,not to mention sexy eyes...Omg! I'm getting old!" Storm pretended to flutter her eyes continuously,like spoiled models.

The team burst out laughing,including Viola.

"Your whole damn life?" Viola asked inbetween laughs."Seriously?"

"I actually didn't-"

"Your sexy eyes?!" She laughed harder,that tears were starting to form at the edge of her eyes.

"But-"

"You never say things like that,so I know this is just made-up stuff. Chill." Viola smiled,trying hard to stifle giggles. But once he settled down,she started laughing again.

"You may have not said that,but,"She paused to take a breath before laughing again."You are my sexy little monkey,and stop worrying about it."

The entire team stopped laughing and looked at Viola.

"What?"

"You just called him-" Sprx looked in disbelief.

"I know. So what?"

"It's just-" Fire started.

"Well,if he wasn't,then why would I call him that?" She shrugged."Hey,we have freedom of speech here,and I'm free to express my emotion. I thought what I thought,and I told it out loud."

"Ohhh..." Olivia said,though she didn't understand anything.

"Just don't expect me to call him 'honey' or 'sweetie' or 'darling' or anything like that anytime soon,I'm feeling self-conscious..." She blushed.

Everyone went into fits of laughter again.

"Oh Honey,catch me,I'm fainting!" Olivia pretended to faint in a dramatic way,and Otto caught her.

"Oh Darling...thank you SO much!" Storm flitted her eyes rapidly again.

Viola and Gibson rolled their eyes at their team mates over acting.

"You know,I got a result that there a lot of pages with your stories,you guys wanna check it out?" Olivia asked.

And as they clicked it...

* * *

Me:Whose ever stories want to be known,please put it up in the comments,I'll read your story and write about it...

Jessica:Oh no.

Me:What?

Jessica:*hides inside trash can*

Me:That doesn't look good...what could POSSIBLY scare Jessica?

Random Girl:JESSICA,DRAG YOUR SORRY A** OVER HERE!

Me:*gulps and searches for a trash can to hide in*

Random Girl:HEY DUDE!

Me:M-Me?

Random Girl:YES YOU! SAW A GIRL RUNNING HERE?!

Me:Uh...erm...Um...

Random Girl:SPEAK UP,CAN'T YOU?!

Me:She...uh...went that way...*points to the porta potty*

Random Girl: So she's hiding there,eh?

Me:I-I think so.

Random Girl:*stomps to the porta potty*

Me:Whew. I wonder what Jess did.


	4. Continuation of Chaos!

Me: Jessica's stupid she didn't even wait for anyone the review and yet she updates she's a-

Jessica: HEY! Doesn't someone need to know punctuation here?

Viola: Jessica,is something wrong? You NEVER care about punctuation. You don't even know what that is!

RandomGirl: HEY YOU! YOU LITTLE F*CKING B*TCH! C'MERE!

Jessica: START THE STOORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

Otto pointed to the screen. "Hey guys! The author who wrote "MegaForce GO! Book 1" wrote even MORE!"

Sprx shoved him aside. "Lemme see. If I see one more thing about Viola and Gibson I swear I'm gunna post it to everyone in Shuggazoom and-"

Viola pinned him to the wall. "SAY ONE MORE WORD AND-"

Nova whistled "Okay break it up you two! Let's read the story!"

Otto smiled. "This one's called "7 miniutes in heaven" What does that mean?"

All the girls turned red.

"Ummm Otto I don't really think you should-" Nova said,but sighed when she saw all the boys reading.

Viola sighed. "Maybe it won't be that bad!

* * *

1 chapter later...

* * *

Viola looked at Nova "You know what? I was wrong"

Sprx was laughing "OMG! You two were a couple for only 5 miniutes!"

Olivia couldn't laugh for Viola's sake,so she smiled like crazy instead.

"O-Okay guys! Next chappie!" Otto snickered.

* * *

After 2nd chappie..

* * *

Sprx laughed even harder "Oh Gibby! Alexis got you real good over there! You believed she kissed you!"

Gibson cracked his knuckles "That's it. I'm gunna-"

"Kiss her back?" A voice said behind them. "I hope so"

They turned around, where three teens were standing.

The one who'd spoken was wearing a black miniskirt with a peach colored top and wedge heels. She had silver-blue eyes which looked like a silver sunset, and fair skin. Her hair had blue and purple highlights which was till the waist.

The second girl looked completely opposite. She was leaning on the first girl's shoulder,who looked uncomfortable about it. She was wearing ripped jeans with a T-shirt saying "What's the point of girls?" with wedge sandals. She had hair till the small of your back,which is opposite to the bellybutton,with sea-green highlights. She had SERIOUSLY dark eyes,which looked like you could be sucked into them like a black hole. She had slightly tanned skin and was listening to music on an Ipod and was chewing blue bubble gum.

The third one had Oak Hair, green eyes, ruby red streak through the bangs, short hair that is kind of longer on one side...like cat woman's hair but a little longer. She was also short and round, and was wearing a black turtle neck sweater with jeans and red plum lipstick. She had pale skin.

Gibson looked at all of them. "Who are you?"

The first one pouted "I'd thought you would know. I'm Alexis."

The second one moaned "ALEXIS! I'm sooooo bored! Why are we even here?" She stared at Sprx,like it was HIS fault that three super cute teens were standing in front of him.

"W-Why are you here?" Viola stammered.

The second one smiled at the third one "Viola huh? The exact ditto copy of Alexis eh? She even makes stammers exactly like Alexis too! Remember when we were having a sleepover and I moaned like a ghost and she stammered?"

"Hehe yeh" They high-fighed each other.

Alexis rolled her eyes."I've come here to answer your questions"

Sprx's eyes widened "What question?"

The 2nd one put her hand up. "Oh I know! Like how many holes are there in Alexis's underwear!?"

Alexis started to open her mouth,but the second girl rambled on.

"I already know! 6! Though now 2 because I saw her maid stitch 4 of them"

Alexis made a time out gesture "Why do you wanna tell these stuff in public?"

The third one just smiled and rolled her eyes while Alexis and the second girl fighted.

"I'm the author DreamerRedStreak. Though you can call me Dreamer. The other one's Jessica. She's the BFF of Alexis.

Otto looked at Alexis and Jessica fighting. "Hard to believe"

Dreamer laughed. "Don't worry. Anyway Jessica and Alexis work together on stories and Jessica adds comedy to them"

Sprx glanced at the two 'BFF's' "Makes sense" Sprx smirked.

Everyone laughs.

So will all these people become good friends? Or the worst of enemies?

* * *

*Alexis and the monkey team are behind the school*

Me: Where'd Jess go?

Jessica: [pokes her head out of the garbage dump] Is she gone?

Viola: Whoever 'she' is,is what did you do to get in trouble NOW?

Jessica: I...I...

RandomGirl: THERE YOU ARE!

Jessica: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Jessica's stupid she didn't even wait for anyone the review and yet she updates she's a-

Jessica: HEY! Doesn't someone need to know punctuation here?

Viola: Jessica,is something wrong? You NEVER care about punctuation. You don't even know what that is!

RandomGirl: HEY YOU! YOU LITTLE F*CKING B*TCH! C'MERE!

Jessica: START THE STOORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!

* * *

Otto pointed to the screen. "Hey guys! The author who wrote "MegaForce GO! Book 1" wrote even MORE!"

Sprx shoved him aside. "Lemme see. If I see one more thing about Viola and Gibson I swear I'm gunna post it to everyone in Shuggazoom and-"

Viola pinned him to the wall. "SAY ONE MORE WORD AND-"

Nova whistled "Okay break it up you two! Let's read the story!"

Otto smiled. "This one's called "7 miniutes in heaven" What does that mean?"

All the girls turned red.

"Ummm Otto I don't really think you should-" Nova said,but sighed when she saw all the boys reading.

Viola sighed. "Maybe it won't be that bad!

* * *

1 chapter later...

* * *

Viola looked at Nova "You know what? I was wrong"

Sprx was laughing "OMG! You two were a couple for only 5 miniutes!"

Olivia couldn't laugh for Viola's sake,so she smiled like crazy instead.

"O-Okay guys! Next chappie!" Otto snickered.

* * *

After 2nd chappie..

* * *

Sprx laughed even harder "Oh Gibby! Alexis got you real good over there! You believed she kissed you!"

Gibson cracked his knuckles "That's it. I'm gunna-"

"Kiss her back?" A voice said behind them. "I hope so"

They turned around, where three teens were standing.

The one who'd spoken was wearing a black miniskirt with a peach colored top and wedge heels. She had silver-blue eyes which looked like a silver sunset, and fair skin. Her hair had blue and purple highlights which was till the waist.

The second girl looked completely opposite. She was leaning on the first girl's shoulder,who looked uncomfortable about it. She was wearing ripped jeans with a T-shirt saying "What's the point of girls?" with wedge sandals. She had hair till the small of your back,which is opposite to the bellybutton,with sea-green highlights. She had SERIOUSLY dark eyes,which looked like you could be sucked into them like a black hole. She had slightly tanned skin and was listening to music on an Ipod and was chewing blue bubble gum.

The third one had Oak Hair, green eyes, ruby red streak through the bangs, short hair that is kind of longer on one side...like cat woman's hair but a little longer. She was also short and round, and was wearing a black turtle neck sweater with jeans and red plum lipstick. She had pale skin.

Gibson looked at all of them. "Who are you?"

The first one pouted "I'd thought you would know. I'm Alexis."

The second one moaned "ALEXIS! I'm sooooo bored! Why are we even here?" She stared at Sprx,like it was HIS fault that three super cute teens were standing in front of him.

"W-Why are you here?" Viola stammered.

The second one smiled at the third one "Viola huh? The exact ditto copy of Alexis eh? She even makes stammers exactly like Alexis too! Remember when we were having a sleepover and I moaned like a ghost and she stammered?"

"Hehe yeh" They high-fighed each other.

Alexis rolled her eyes."I've come here to answer your questions"

Sprx's eyes widened "What question?"

The 2nd one put her hand up. "Oh I know! Like how many holes are there in Alexis's underwear!?"

Alexis started to open her mouth,but the second girl rambled on.

"I already know! 6! Though now 2 because I saw her maid stitch 4 of them"

Alexis made a time out gesture "Why do you wanna tell these stuff in public?"

The third one just smiled and rolled her eyes while Alexis and the second girl fighted.

"I'm the author DreamerRedStreak. Though you can call me Dreamer. The other one's Jessica. She's the BFF of Alexis.

Otto looked at Alexis and Jessica fighting. "Hard to believe"

Dreamer laughed. "Don't worry. Anyway Jessica and Alexis work together on stories and Jessica adds comedy to them"

Sprx glanced at the two 'BFF's' "Makes sense" Sprx smirked.

Everyone laughs.

So will all these people become good friends? Or the worst of enemies?

* * *

*Alexis and the monkey team are behind the school*

Me: Where'd Jess go?

Jessica: [pokes her head out of the garbage dump] Is she gone?

Viola: Whoever 'she' is,is what did you do to get in trouble NOW?

Jessica: I...I...

RandomGirl: THERE YOU ARE!

Jessica: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!


	5. The Dream's proposal

Viola's POV:

Isn't Gibson the sweetest boyfriend ever?

I keep twirling around my room,and hugged the Teddy he got me, like a teenage girl would,close over my heart.I collapsed on the bed,and closing my eyes,I remember the evening.

He took me out to the Shuggazoom park...and he set up a candle light dinner,all by himself! And...it was so romantic. It was perfect.

He knew everything about me!From what I like to eat,to what kind of jokes I like!

It's terribly hard to find what's my fav food item,though in secret,I love anything tangy.I don't know how he knew.

It's terribly hard to find out what's my fav time of the day,though in secret,I love the night,under the stars.I don't know how he knew.

It's terribly hard to find out what's my mood,but he knew.

It's terribly hard to find out what's my genre of music,though in secret,I like anything pleasant,r-

"Vi?I need to say you something,mind if I come in?"His voice comes through the door,and I rush over in joy to open the door,and before he could speak something,I smother him with kisses and hugs,and he chuckles.

"Looks like someone's happy today!"He says,smiling.

"I'm more than happy!I don't know how you managed to know everything,and do everything,but I just loved it!"I squealed."This is the best birthday present ever!"

"Glad you liked it,though I have an even bigger present to give you now..."He smiles and brushes his bangs out of his eyes.

"No way!How much did you do anyway?!Are you kidding me?"I asked,but when I looked into his big,brown eyes,I knew he was sincere and he meant it.

"C'mon,now!"He said,taking my hand."Close your eyes,and let me blindfold you."

"Gib-"

"No ifs or buts. I promise,this gift..."He tightened the blindfold firmly around my head,and I knew there was no peeking or cheating now.

"What do you promise about this Gift?"

"You'll know."He says.

"How do I know this is not a prank?"I giggled."I mean,I am blindfolded afterall."

The smoothness of his lips on mine tells me enough,and I immediately believe him.

"Fine,I believe you."I sighed."Cut the suspense already!"

* * *

It was only moments later I felt myself being leaded out of the Robot,and the warm city air welcomes me.I am given a comfortable seat,and the feel of grass beneath me tells me that I'm somewhere in the Shuggazoom outskirts...

Moments later,the pitching black is taken off,and my eyelids flutter open,and the first thing I see is a stage.

Then I hear and lots of mad cheering.

Then I see a blue haired boy around my age on the stage,waving shyly to the audience-

"GIBSON?!"I yelled,startled from the shock.I could hear Nova chuckle behind me.

 _"Hey everyone,I'm Gibson,as you all know...Today is my angel's birthday,and I dedicate this song to her..."_ Though he is far away,I know his eyes are looking into mine,and crowd goes into a mad cheering,and the end of my mouth curves into a small smile.

I notice Auntie Sathara,Gabriella,Tanja and Shaira smiling and waving at me from their seats,and I wave back.

Wow,Gibson's been really busy organising my birthday,that he even invited my aunts!They look back at Gibson as I sigh dreamily towards him.

Even Ko is here,with an angry face,and I don't care. all this simply melts away as I hear the song faintly,and I gasp.

Gibson:

People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they're talk-talk-talkin' about (talk-talk-talkin' about)

Ko looks embarrassed and almost chokes on his drink.I chuckle and give Gibson a thumbs-up.

'Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl  
Oh

I blushed,so hard.I had never heard him call me his 'girl',and it felt a little shy.

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

One touch and I was a believer  
Every kiss it gets a little sweeter  
It's getting better

I blushed even more,and he flashed me his signature smiles,that...that I felt like I could melt into a puddle right there!

Keeps getting better all the time, girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew (they don't know)  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
'Cause they don't know us

He winked,and the girls in the front row squealed.

They don't know what we do best  
It's between me and you, our little secret  
But I wanna tell 'em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine, girl

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s (I love you)  
But I bet you if they only knew (if they only knew)  
They would just be jealous of us (they would just be jealous of us),  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right (feels so right)  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

He makes his way down the stage,spotlight shining on him as he makes his way to the center of the crowd,girls screaming and squealing. Nova pushes me to the center as well,and I am confused.I thought this song had no female parts...?I walk slowly to the center,and stand few feet away from him,the fans cheering and screaming,I'm sure I even saw some girls crying about Gibson.

They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the "I love you"'s  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They would just be jealous of us,  
They don't know about the up all nights  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about, they don't know about us

They don't know about us  
They don't know about us

He smiles once more,and I become a blushing mess as he slips his hand into mine,one hand giving away the mic to someone and makes their way inside his jacket.I wanted to hug him to the ground for this!His eyes locked on to mine,and cameras zoomed in as I realized what was going to happen...

...But it didn't happen,sadly. My eyes widen as he drops to his knee,and his hand comes out of his jacket,revealing a grey-blue box,the other hand holding mine,and the box popped open. He looked into my eyes,

"Will you marry me?"

I could hear Nova,Storm,Olivia and Maya squealing and screaming and gasping while I stood there like a hyperventilating seal. The boys were giving jazz-hands and high fives to each other,smiling at me encouragingly. There was pitch silence for a moment and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.

"YES!YES!"I squealed,jumping up and down all of a sudden,and some girl was wailing how unfair life was."I WILL!"

It was only moments later the ring was slipped onto my finger,and I couldn't speak but gasp and cover my mouth with my hand.

He pulled me up close and our foreheads touched...

* * *

"VIOLA WAKE UP YOU NERDYHEAD!"Storm's voice yells.

"Hey,hey,gentle with her,Storm!"Gibson says,shaking his head.

My head is groggy,and I look around to see my room once more.

"NO!NO!"I screamed."LAST NIGHT!LAST NIGHT!"

"I know,your birthday is over,don't feel bad about it,Vi! we can have an after-birthday party,okay?"Olivia said.

"Please tell me Gibson proposing to me wasn't a dream."I groaned.

Gibson turned red as all girls giggled,and Fire nudged him.

"He performed for me,and...and...then...it was all part of the birthday surprise!He proposed to me-asked me to marry him!"I shook my head in seemed so real!

"I think you..you were dreaming,Viola.I didn't propose to you...yet."He shrugged,trying his best to sound positive. My shoulders drooped along with my face,and I sighed.

"Never mind,happens when it happens..."I rub my temples,and jump off the MedBay table.

"Dreaming about Gibby,eh?"Sprx smirks."Why,you're naughty-"

"Sprx,that's enough."Gibson says firmly,and Sprx cocks an eyebrow at him and walks off.

"Leave ya lovebirds alone."

I sigh in frustration and collapse on a chair.

"So...that's why you were screaming 'yes' over and over again?"He asked,after few moments of silence.

"Yup."I opened an eye.

"Vi,there's MgC12 behind you,take it for me,please?"

I turned around to reach over the cabinet above me,but I couldn't find it.

"Gibson,there's no Magnesi-"I turned back,but there was no sign of him.I looked down,and there he was...

"Marry me?"

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"Is this a dream this time?"I ask.

He smiles.

"If it isn't,you know the answer...it's always a yes!"I squeal,and before anything could interrupt,I mash our lips in a short make-out session,in the middle of the lab. He smiles against the kiss,and the dream pops up in my head again.

 _"Every kiss,it gets a little sweeter..."_

"Yes,Yes it does."He says,and I blush.

"Th-That was part of the dream."I stuttered."Don't read my mind like that."

"Well,now it's true,isn't it?"We part away,but hands still locked in each other's grasp.

"I just hope this isn't any dream then..."I say,and kiss his cheek."Should we break the news to the others?"

"Let's."He says,and we walk hand-in-hand out of the lab,till something whacks the back of my head,and I black out.

* * *

"Is she awake yet?"Someone asks.

"She seems to be."Someone replied.

"Is she dead?"A male voice asks.

"Don't be a moron,Sprx." A sweet voice said in a harsh tone.

"It will be one less lecture if she was." The cocky tone chuckled.

"SPRX!"Few voices chorused together.

"You people need to chill-ax!"The first voice piped up again.

"Otto,Vi isn't waking up-"

I snapped open my eyes,and I can make out multicoloured bulges looking from the top at me like I'm some kind of roast chicken.

"Yay,she woke up!"A green female said.

"Olivia?"I said.

"VI!YOU'RE ALRIGHT!"Fire hugged me,choking me in the process.

"...*cough* ...*wheeze*...*gasp*..."My throat is parched and dry,like I had been screaming the entire time.

"Fire,enough of that now...She needs rest."Says a gentle yet firm voice that I was longing to hear this much time,and I smile slowly,as he raises a glass of water towards me.

"You think you can drink this?"He raises it towards my dry lips,and when I raised my hand to lift the glass,he held it down and helped me to drink it instead.

I open my mouth to say something,but nothing comes out.I furrow my brows in confusion.

"Oh,I'll fix that for you."Olivia grins and switches something in the back of my helmet,and I could speak again.

"What happened?Why am I here?"I croak,and Gibson sighs.I lift my hand to see if there is a ring,and nope, was a dream again.

"You were screaming,kicking,punching and wailing non-stop,and we had to bust down your door to get your scream was so loud that Sprx fainted,and almost had a case of Fits. Olivia put on plugs and switched off your-"

"Okay,Okay,I get it."I said."It was all a dream,I guess."

"Whoa,what a realistic dream."Sprx rolled his eyes.

"exACTLY,Sparky."Viola something caught the corner of her eye,a grey-blue box near the glass of water she earlier it was a cardboard with something scribbled on it with in black sketch,

"Will you marry me?"

 _"Oh dear,"_ Viola thought. _"Here we go again."_

She smiled at Gibson,who caught her eye,and returned it.

"Is that a yes?"He asked.

"No.I won't."

Gibson's face dropped.

She pinched happened,and she didn't black looked up in alarm,to the drooped face of Gibson.

"YOU MEAN THIS TIME IT REALLY ISN'T A DREAM?!"

* * *

Me:HAHAHAHAHSHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH-

*1 week later*

Me:HAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAH-

*1 month later*

Me:HAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHHAA-

*1 year later*

Me:HA HA HA...

*60 years later*

Me: HA...

*Entire recording stadium is covered in cobwebs,dust,and everyone is asleep*

Me:Well,this is not really worth laughing,is it?

*no one answers and tumble weed passes by*

Me: WHATEVER!*snaps fingers and everyone wakes up,everything cleaned*

Viola:*reads* The first part,fine!Second part...somewhat fine! Third part...I HATE YOU!

Me:You're welcome.

Viola:Just get us married already!

Me:But Gibby has to-

Viola:I don't care!

Me:But it's the Christian law-

Viola:I'm a cartoon character,I don't have a religi-

Me:You are made after me-

Viola:I don't care-

Everyone else: WILL YOU BOTH CUT THAT ALREADY?!

Me&Viola:NO!THAT BITCH-

*Both of us look shocked at each other*

Me:You're me so-

Viola: we're both bitches-

*Both look at each other for a moment*

Me&Viola: We go hard or we go home

We gon do this all night long  
We get freaky if you want  
Na nana na na na  
We go hard or we go home  
We gon do this all night long  
We get freaky if you want  
Bitch, I'm Madonna  
(Bitch bitch, I'm Madonna)  
(Bitch bitch, I'm Madonna)

Audience&others:*holds line to mental hospital*


	6. HyperForceFights part-1

"I CANNOT LIVE WITH YOU MORONS ANYMORE!"Echoed a feminine voice through the robot.

"Listen who you're calling a moron,I'm a very intelligent simian."Said a British accent."Meanwhile,the same cannot be said for Sprx."

"HEY! Watch it,British Breath!You're hurting my ego!"

"Sprx's ego is much more bigger than my hunger for pickle and onion jelly sandwich now."Said a scratchy,childish voice.

Everyone in the room turned green.

"We certainly understand your point,Otto,you need not relate it with your appetite."A deep,wise voice said."Listen Team-"

"We aren't a Team,not anymore."Nova said seriously."I'm done."

"Now Nova,a Team always has ups and downs,and taking a rash decision like this-"

"I agree with Nova.I'm leaving too."Otto said."Wherever Nova says."

Sprx glared at Otto.

"What?"Asked the confused Otto.

Nova had milliseconds of blushing moments to see two of her male Team mates fighting over her.

"Otto,have you gone-"Gibson began his rambling.

"No Gibson,I'm not insane.I'm having enough troubles already,and...I can't take this anymore.I'm leaving ."

Gibson was astounded by Otto's almost looked like he was on the verge of being torn apart,and was looking like an abandoned kitten.

"Well then...That will just be Sprx and Antauri in the Team,then."He stated.

Sprx and Antauri looked up at him shock.

"Has all the molecule-thingies in your brain screwed up,Gibby?!"Sprx yelled.

"No,Sprx,I find the statement of Nova lot logical-"

"DO YOU EVEN HAVE A HEART? EMOTIONS?" Sprx shouted in the top of his voice.

"I regret to say,no Sprx,not anymore."Gibson's eyes were dull."I intend to be on the winning side,not the illogical,losing side."

"So this is all about winning,huh?"Sprx mocked."Why did we even have you in our Team previously?We don't need you So get lost for all I care."

"My pleasure."Gibson gritted his teeth from spitting nastier insults.

Nova stole a glance at Gibson,nodding at the blue simian. Sprx noticed this and grew even angrier,and stomped out of the room. That was when Nova noticed something slip out from the back of his helmet.

A small red holographic art-'n'-picture displayer.(I *ahem* came up with that,hope it gets invented someday)

* * *

"Stupid Team mates,Stupid life,Stupid world,STUPID EVERYONE!"Sprx muttered to himself."That little green worm just tried to get away with Nova...I wonder if she likes him..."

He stubbed his toe in the edge of his bed,and he jumped up and clutched his pinky toe. But soon thoughts flooded into his mind...

"But Nova was looking at Gibson...does she like him? Does he like her back?"He asked looked at the group photo of the HyperForce,each smiling and striking their own silly poses,except Gibson and was still in the picture,in their hearts,but was physically no more...

Suddenly,he felt horrible about what just happened,and the need to cry wanted a gentle embrace,a gesture to make him feel that this fight had been all but a mere dream,and he wanted everyone to forgive the yellow simian who seemed to make him go she also had the power to soothe him down,no matter how tensed he was.

 _You gotta help me,I'm losing my mind_

 _Keep getting the feeling that you wanna leave this all behind_

 _Thought we were going strong_

 _Thought we were holding on_

 _Aren't we?_

* * *

Gibson POV:

I shouldn't have fought THAT much with Sprx...It must've been very harsh on him...Why,Why did I do this?

Sprx was right,I really don't have a heart...

I may never admit this,or ever again say it out except to myself,or even DENY THINKING about it...

My love for everyone was equal.I loved everyone so much,that even seeing one of them leave and lose their presence everyday made my heart break.I knew Sprx loved Nova,and so did she,but this fight is the cause of their separation...our separation.

The Team had worked alongside each other for countless years,recharged every time by our age-reversing pods,and keeping young to protect Shuggazoom. e had grown extremely close that we could tell who was who by the sound of their footsteps.

Nova was no exception. She brought the feminine touch to this all-male Team,and along with it came fierceness,bravery,pride and many things I could not even begin to describe. It was almost next to impossible not to like...not to LOVE her.

Not the kind of love Sprx has for her,oh no. The kind of love which can neither define friendship,nor family love,nor the romance which opposite genders feel for each other.

It is a strange kind of love in this Team that everyone has for each other,one that cannot be easily defined.

 _No,they don't teach you this in school,_

 _Now my heart's breaking and I don't know what to do..._

 _Thought we were going strong_

 _Thought we were holding on_

 _Aren't we?_

* * *

Yayness!It's finally finished!

 _Yay!_

And for those who PMed about the MegaForce story,I'm VERY sorry! I've been seriously trying to finish it,and it isn't easy when you have a... _special_ person to tutor at home.

Yes,DreamerRedStreak,it is who you think it is,and the person has been visiting my house everyday,I'm stuck tutoring the 'person'.Not that it's a bad thing,but revising sophomore syllabus and studying juniors portion simultaneously is tough.I've been trying to make time for FF,I'm half-way through the MF-2...

Please forgive me everyone,and it literally breaks my heart to see so many messages in my inbox demanding when I'll post my next chapter,just give me some time...


End file.
